Soundtrack to My Life A Jacob Black Story
by gabbie901
Summary: JacobXOC :
1. Prologue

If you read my Eli Goldsworthy story you know my main character's name is also Mackenzie (Mackie). I had a different name for this character, Alexandra. but it didn't fit. I tried a gazillion other names and nothing fit. I tried Mackenzie and it did. So I'm using Mackenzie, but I'm going to use Mack and Kenzie more than Mackie. So dont kill me. (:

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any Twilight associated characters in this story. So please Stephanie Meyer, don't sue me. (:

-Sincerely Zoe-

* * *

Prologue

I've always grown up with all the stories about Vampires, Werewolves, and Witches. But, I never thought them to be true. Just things for child's play, or some sick teenagers dream soul mate.

Sure I'm a teenager.

But I don't find the need to dream about a dead guy, or about some dude that you could cook diner on.

I'm more realistic.

I think things through. I don't lose myself in fiction books, so much that I forget the real world. I like logic, reasoning.

I never enjoyed stories as child. I got bored. I had much rather my dad read the Sunday paper to me.

I know, your thinking what child doesn't like stories?

*raises hand in the air*

Something about them never caught my ear, although the stock market going down did.

I was an odd child.

And I still don't like stories.

So… Hello my name is Mackenzie Annabel Dawson, and I do not want to be in a fairytale story.

Oh, if only it was that simple.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any Twilight associated characters in this story. So please Stephanie Meyer, don't sue me. (:

-Sincerely Zoe-

* * *

Chapter One

We lived in a nice apartment, near the top of a nice building, in a not so nice city.

By "we", I mean me, my mom, my dad, and my brother. Oh and our dog, Hans. My brother named him, don't ask.

We weren't a typical family in New York, far from it.

My mom was from Italy, my dad a small town in Washington. Not your average ethnic background.

Me and my brother look alike. Same skin tone that doesn't know whether to be tan, or a bit pale. Same dark hair, same dark eyes that can never decide between a dark sapphire or just plain black.

Another odd thing about my family is our stories.

When the kid two floors down form me was listening to Hansel and Gretel, me and my brother here hearing about Werewolves and Vampires.

My brothers eyes would widen with awe when he heard these stories, at the time he wanted to be a werewolf. While I would sit there, and try to imagine a vampire or a werewolf, and all I came out with was a cartoon. Not so realistic. So I didn't believe.

Sure, I loved animated cartoon and movies, but they aren't trying to make you believe in mythical creatures.

While my friends where aspiring to be a princess when they grow up, I was dreaming to be a lawyer, or a doctor. Or even a soccer player. I've always had a love for that sport. Anyways…

They'd waste their parent's money on cheap pink dresses and plastic crowns, while I was saving up for a book. And no, not a picture book, more a long the lines of "How to be a good Lawyer".

I read logic books, about science, autobiographies of people who changed our world. Not ones about the stories I grew up with.

I was never a normal child.

And I'm still not _normal_.

"Come on Mack, show some emotion." Matthew, my 15 year old brother encouraged.

I looked back at the screen and stared blankly.

"Your so plain." he mumbled, pouting and lowering into the couch.

"Thank you." I remarked, pulling my knees up to my chest.

We where watching his favorite movie, a gory one at that.

While he jumped at the masked murderer, I sat there, thinking about how unrealistic and stupid this was.

"How can't you be scared?" he said, still looking at the screen.

I looked over at him. His hair was in face, shielding his eyes from the bright midday sun.

"Its not realistic Matt. Its never going to happen." I whispered, watching his face.

The tips of his lips pushed down for a second, "Kind of like the stories, mom and dad used to tell us." he didn't ask, he knew my answer.

It was his dream to be a werewolf, and probably still was.

But I crushed that dream, so much he rarely talks about it.

"Yes." I sighed, feeling bad. I didn't want to him to become like me. Dreamless, I mean. But also I didn't want his to get his hopes up, and then them being crushed either.

He didn't say anything else, he just stared hard at the screen. He didn't even jump when the murderer jumped from behind a tree.

A clear sign he wasn't paying attention.

I got up and walked to my room, not liking the eerie silence that fell between us.

I'm not the one to enjoy the silence.

"Mackie, honey, can you come here?" called my mom as I walked by the home office. I walked back down the two stairs I trudged up, and stood in the doorway.

"Ma'am." I sighed, pushing my hands in my jacket pockets.

"Has your father told you yet?" She said, putting some things in a box. I suppose Halloween décor.

"told me what?" I nervously stood there, noticing she was wrapping up our family portraits and carefully put them in the rather large box.

"We're moving." she said, putting down the frame to look at me.

My mom did look Italian, but not full on Italian. She didn't have accent, she just had the brown hair, eyes, lightly tan skin, and food tradition. My mom can make a pretty mean meatball.

I paused, "like to that apartment on the twelfth floor?"

She laughed, "No honey, to your dads home town."

"uh La Shove?"

She laughed again, "No! La Push."

_And that makes a difference?_ I thought.

"Why?"

She smiled and sat down in the swivel chair, "You dad found out that his branch of work," my dads an accountant, "has an office about thirty minutes from the house we are buying in La Push."

I stared at the ground.

"Your dad has been wanting to go home honey," She stood and put a hand on my shoulder, "for a long time. He needed this, I think we did too."

I slightly glared, "What do you mean."

"Well, Mackie, you've been to…."

"_normal_?" I seethed.

"No," she said.

"_Plain_?"

"No, Mackie. You just haven't been yourself lately, that's all."

"I've been the same way since I was five mom." I yelled as I walked upstairs, letting my weight hit the stairs even harder every step.

"That's what I'm worried about!" she called from the bottom step as I slammed my bedroom door.

Normally this is where a teenager would start going into a fit, yelling at pillows, glaring at pictures. But not me.

I stood there.

And let all the plainness of me and this life soak in.

And trust me, it wasn't a lot to soak in.


	3. Chapter 2

"So…there's a beach right?" Matt asked for the thousandth time.

"Sure is." my dad smiled at the both of us through the rearview mirror.

I just looked him. His tan skin looked worn, and his eyes looked tired. I suddenly felt bad for the hell I put them through during the 3 month processes of moving.

This would be the first time I saw the house. My mom traveled here every now and then to set up the house until our house was empty and everything was in the new one.

"Why is it so…._wet_ then?" I asked.

My brother started laughing, his head is in gutter. I glared at him, and looked back at my dad.

"Its just the way La Push is." he answered.

The way he said the name made it sound like he had a unknown respect for the small town. Like an underlined meaning only he understood. It was strange. And I didn't like it.

"How about some Quileute Legends to get into the mood?" He said, another underlined meaning I didn't like.

"Yes!"

"No."

You can probably guess who said what. And if you think I said yes, just go ahead and stop reading, its pointless. Anyway…

"Come on Mackie, your basically living a Quileute legend." My dad said, looking me in the eyes. The hidden meaning in his eyes again.

I looked away and plugged in my ear phones. I turned on something along the lines of Metal, planning on drowning out any conversation about Quileute legends or hidden meanings.

"Mackenzie!" yelled my brother in my ear. I automatically reached up to hit him, but I felt something warm.

"Matt, are you getting sick?" I said, sitting up.

"Nope. I feel great!" he beamed. I looked him up and made sure nothing changed. How do I know the air here isn't toxic or something? Last thing I need is my brother turning into some sort of gelatin.

I looked around and noticed I was in my room. It was a nice light blue and brown themed. Two slightly large windows framed a wall of the room. Another had two doors, I'm guessing was a bathroom and a closet, a small bookcase nuzzled between the two. The other wall held a dresser and desk. And the last wall was the one my bed's head board was against along with two beside tables on each side. My bedspread was a light blue that matched the walls. The sheets a white and the pillows were different blues and browns.

"Come on, the guest are probably here." Matt said, pulling out me out of my bed forcefully. When did he get so strong?

"Guest?" I said a bit worried.

"Yeah, dad reconnected with an old friend of his. He invited him and his son over." _Son?_ "oh and couple of his sons friends." _Sons Friends?_ "Dad told me to tell you to wear something nice. Like a dress. I told him that would never happen. You never wear dresses let alone wear one for some boys-"

"Shut up Matt." I said, walking to my closet. I could hear the thump of his feet behind me.

"I'm just saying…you wouldn't do that."

"I would too." I turned to glare at him.

"Want to bet?"

I opened the door to my closet and froze. It was a walk in closet and completely stocked.

"Your on." I smirked, and shut the door behind me.

I walked around my closet, letting my hand run over the clothes to my side. I found some dresses, but none of them where…my style. I decided to go against a dress. I grabbed some jeans, a nice shirt and undershirt. I combed through my hair, put on some eyeliner, and found my way downstairs.

"You liar!" Matt yelled, once I found where everyone was.

"You never specified _when_ I had to." I gave him a sly smile. I could tell by his face that he was going over our conversation. When he was done he sighed.

"There's my girl." I turned around to see my dad talking to a man in a wheelchair. It tugged at my heart strings.

"Hey." I smiled slightly.

"Its nice to meet you." said the man.

"You too…?"

"I'm Billy Black, me and your father used to be good friends." he replied.

"Its nice to meet you then." I smiled.

"Mackers, Football!" my brother yelled.

I spun around and my brother threw the ball at me. I caught it, and walked over to him.

"wait, _she's _going to play?" said a tanned skinned boy with very short hair, he looked mad.

"Be nice Paul." said a boy who thought he was the sexiest guy a alive.

"its not happening Embry." a dorky looking dude said.

"Shut it Quil." 'Embry' said.

"I'm Seth!" said a much younger boy compared to the rest. I smiled, he seemed nice.

"Shut up Seth." they all said in unison.

I stood there awkwardly. They kept staring at me as if waiting for something to happen and trying desperately to look in my eyes.

"Wow, I think I'll pass on the football game…have fun boys." I said throwing the ball back to my brother.

"You passed?" my dad said shocked as I walked by.

"they…were unique." I said, taking the empty seat beside Billy.

"yeah, they are one of a kind." Billy said, his voice had an underlined meaning also, "my son couldn't make it, he had…to work."

I nodded, thinking about what all this hidden junk is about. I think its time to use ole reliable. Google, that is.

"I brought the '69." my dad said, smiling at me.

"Seriously?" I said, getting out my seat.

"Yeah, go ahead and start on it."

"okay." I smiled and walked by mom who frowned.

She always wanted a girly girl daughter. I was the opposite. I know cars and football. Not styles and makeup. She doesn't like the fact I'm like that, but she gets over it. Every now and then I'll please her and wear more then foundation and eyeliner, and I'll occasionally wear a skirt, but not to often.


	4. Chapter 3

"Thanks for coming!" I heard my mom call from the front door. I rolled out from under the car and stood up, wiping the grease off of my hands. I stepped outside the open garage door and saw everyone descending to their cars.

"Any food left?" I called as I walked into the kitchen.

"_After_ you clean up." my mom scolded, grabbing the dirty rag form my hands.

"Why? No ones here." I said popping the top to a Red Bull.

"Please Mackenzie, act your gender."

_A normal parent would say act your age._

"I am, I'm wearing make-up aren't I?" I semi-glared.

"Go get ready for bed. You start school tomorrow."

"WHAT?" I yelled, we _just_ moved here and I'm already going to school. How messed up is that?

"Yes, you'll be driving yourself _and_ your brother to the high school on the reservation."

"Great. What car?"

"the Camaro."

"the '69? Dad it doesn't even have wheels yet…"

"No, the SS."

"Really?"

My dad is a car junky, he has a fund just to buy cars. He's obsessed with Camaro's, hence the 1969 in our garage, and our SS in the driveway.

"Yep," he tossed me the keys, and I caught them like they'd break into a gazillion pieces if I didn't, "but one scratch-"

"and I'll be selling organs to repair it. I know, I know." I sighed.

"Have fun." he smiled warmly at me.

"Thanks Dad." I gave him a hug, and ran upstairs.

Now your thinking, 'oh she's a _rich_ kid'. My family is well off. You see my grandfather gave my dad his very old, very non furbished, '69. My dad didn't buy just inherited. He's wanted that Camaro ever since my grandfather got it, he intend to scrap it for metal. But, considering my father was going to stroke, he just let is sit in his back yard. It was quite an eye sore if you ask me. Once my father inherited it, he wouldn't stop talking about it. Probably expecting my brother would love it, and he'd get some bonding time. But I was the one that was all into it. And he was perfectly fine with it.

After we had made plans on where we should start first, we started a fund. Five dollars out of my allowance would go to it, ten dollars from his pay check would also go to it. We use it to buy our parts. We have a new carburetor and a few other things, but not to much. It's a long process that me and him give our all to. My mom doesn't like the idea, at all. But she does like the fact we spend time together and it makes us happy.

Now, on to our SS. No its not the newest Camaro out, but it's new to us. It was my dad's old friends. The man was getting married, and was expecting a baby soon. And let's be honest, a Camaro isn't exactly a family car. So he sold it to him a quarter less than sticker price, it was deal he couldn't go by. I worship that car, So much I almost shot a bird that tried to poop on it. Yes, I love that car that much.

Our Family has a total of three _running_ cars. The Camaro, my moms Honda Courtesy , and my brothers and I Mitsubishi Lancer. So no, we aren't rich, we're middle class. We just know how to budget money, and still get the things we want.

I looked out my bedroom window. The small suburbia we lived in seemed dead, no lights were on, and no one was outside. It's like they all share one bedtime. I looked beyond the roofs of the houses, and saw the setting sun just about to touch the grey ocean. I looked over to my right and saw more houses going down the street, I looked to my left and saw pure green. I'm not used to the all the green, I'm in a major culture shock. The closest I go to trees was Central Park, not my backyard.

Then the thought of school surfaced in my mind, and I groaned.

La _Shove_ High, here I come.

"I hate this school!" I yelled into the air, after my first my class. Several students walking by looked at me weird, I glared in reply and kept on with my self pity.

"This school is amazing!" my brother beamed as he walked up to me, slapping someone's hand as he did. I glared at him, "What? Can't handle being around your own heritage?"

"Yes, everyone blends into together!" I yelled.

"Watch it, that could be taken as racism here." I looked up and noticed it was one of the guys from the Barb-B-Q, Embry.

"Aw, come on!" I yelled, and threw my schedule at him. He laughed, and un-crumbled it.

He busted out laughing, "Its seems you have half of your classes with me, Quil, and Jake."

"Who?" I asked, crossing my arms. Even though I barely know Embry, I feel sisterly toward him. I don't know why.

"Quil?"

"No, that Jake dude…" I said handing him my backpack as I dug through it trying to find a notepad for the next class.

"You'll meet him today, he's Billy Blacks son." He said, holding the bag open.

"Ohhh." I grabbed the notepad, and closed the bag.

"What's our next class?" I asked him. Matt had ran off earlier with Seth.

"uh Art." he said looking at the crumbled yellow paper in his hands.

"Yes." I smiled, my day got a little better.

"You like art?" he seemed shocked.

"Yep." I smiled, opening the door.

"Can I cheat off of you?" he asked, I laughed, "no, I'm serious."

"No Embry. You may not cheat off of me."

"Darn." he laughed.

I sat down at a table, Embry sitting across from me. Soon Quil came in and they started talking about something.

"where's Jake?" Embry asked, stealing my notebook to look at my drawing.

"He's going to be late…" Quil said, also looking at the sketch.

"Bella." Embry said, but it didn't sound like a question.

"Who?"

"Jacobs in lo-" Embry started, "It's nothing Mackenzie." Quil finished.

I glared at him. I had a feeling me and Quil weren't going to get along very nicely. Embry handed me back my notebook and I got lost in the sketch. I was so into it, I didn't realize someone was sitting next to me until I felt something hot brush against my arm.

I looked up and over and saw some dude sitting next to me, a hood over his head, so all I could see was his profile.

"uh…" was all I said.

"oh Mackenzie, this Jacob." Embry said, him and Quil where on the edge of their seats, as if they were waiting for something.

"Hi." I smiled, and looked over at him. He didn't look at me. He just nodded, "Er, do you talk?"

"Yeah." he said, bitter in his voice.

"um, good…I guess?" I said, shifting in my seat. I hate awkward conversations.

"Come on Jake!" Quil said.

"No, I'm not going to ruin a life." he mumbled.

"It wouldn't be ruining a life." Embry said, settling back into his seat.

"I'm not doing it." he said through gritted teeth.

"Do what?"

"Nothing." they all snapped.

I just nodded, its not like I cared. Okay, maybe a little, but I can live.

I pulled out my ear phones and put them in. I turned to The Game by Disturbed, and hit play. The rest of the class was a blur of pencil led and eraser marks.


	5. Chapter 4

Over the last two weeks I learned a few things about La Shove- I mean Push:

1. Its ALWAYS wet. No matter if the sun is out, the ground is squishy. And nasty.

2. Its quiet. And I'm not the one who enjoys silence.

3. Everyone knows who you are, and your story. I've received six _dream catchers_ since I've been here. Rude much?

4. Jacob Black is a horrible, denying, mean, evil, wont-look-you-in-the-eye, antisocial butt hole. Yeah, I said it.

5...nah the last one just about summed it up.

Something about Jacob Black, even his name, sends me on the edge. I could be happy, and you say his name and it just goes straight down hill form there. I can tell he doesn't like me either. I can feel his glares when he is behind me, and I can see them in reflective objects, but every time I turn around, he looks away. It kills me, and I have no idea why.

"Mackenzie, Embry's here!" called my mother. I unlocked my bedroom door and walked back to my bed. No, I don't usually lock my door, but _he_ is here.

"What's up Mack?" Embry said as he walked in, going straight for "his chair".

"nothing Emmy." I sighed, and changed the channel on the TV.

"What's wrong?" he said, lounging back in the chair.

"_He_ is here." I said through gritted teeth.

"Who J-"

"_SAY HIS NAME AND I SWEAR IT WILL BE YOUR LAST_!"

"okay, okay, chill Mackers."

I exhaled through my nose and continued flipping through the channels.

"So some of us are going to the beach, want to come?"

"define some." I said, reading the headline of ESPN.

"Me, Seth, Quil, your bro, and J-" I glared at him, "I mean, guy-who-must-not-be-named."

"I don't know…" I sighed, trying to find a game on.

"Come on Mackenzie, you haven't been to the beach in-"

"under 12 hours?" I raised an eyebrow at him, and settled for an SEC game.

"Well, yeah…but still, we're playing football." he said in a taunting voice.

"Oh yeah, contact sport with _him_." I said, sarcastically, flipping on my bed to lay on my back.

"Give Jake a chance." Embry said, standing beside my bed and hovering over me.

I sat up and pushed him away, "I would never give that low life, sorry excuse of a guy a chance. I'd rather be in my death bed, then have a simple _conversation_ with that son of a-"

"Good." Jacob said, standing in my door. Glaring at the wall behind me and not at me.

"I know. What's the problem? Scared to look a girl in the eyes?" I said, taking a couple of steps towards him.

"It wouldn't change anything." he said, pulling his hood over his eyes.

"I'm glad, the more I don't have to look at you the more happier I am." that's a lie. I don't like him yes, but I feel a magnetic pull towards him. He fires me up, and I get uncontrollably mad around him.

"I feel the same way."

I froze, thinking he was agreeing to what I just thought.

"Jacob, I-" I said quietly.

"Save it." he said, and walked away.

I sighed, and sat down on the fluffy carpet.

"Mackenzie…I think you need to come to the beach tonight."

"I don't think.."

"Mackenzie, your going." Embry said, his voice tight. I looked up at him, and his eyes said that he wasn't playing. Whatever it is must be serious.

"Mackie, we're leaving in 20!" my mom yelled from down stairs.

"Yes ma'am." I yelled back, but remained in the floor, my laptop in front of me.

"…the cold ones…" I mumbled, reading off the screen. I remember a little from the stories, but I don't know what they are.

"Mackenzie let's go." my brother said from my bedroom door, I shut my laptop quickly, and stood up.

I grabbed my jacket, slid my laptop under my bed, and ran down stairs.

"What is this?" I whispered to Embry as we walked up.

"Council meeting." he said, and sat down on a log. I sat down beside him. After a while, Everyone who I recognized from school was there. Also Jacob's dad, Seth and Leah's mom, and Quil's grandfather.

"A what?"

"Just listen." he snapped, and talked to Paul sitting beside him. I sat there silent, a bit out of place.

Although my brother fit in perfectly. He's changed since we've moved here, he's gotten stronger I've notice, and more tan. He's continuing to grow taller, and looks older.

It's the toxic air…I knew it.

After a while, Jacob walked up. I was about to say something when I seen him smile, and for a second I smiled too. But then this pale, brown haired girl stepped out. I felt a pang of jealousy and I glared. Why? I don't know. They sat down together and the elders started telling the stories about the legends. Normally I zoned out but for some reason I was pulled into the stories. So much I never realized when they finished, my mind reeling. What if the legends are true? What if the "cold ones" actually exist? And does that mean so does Werewolves?

"Mackie? Football?" Seth said, holding the ball in front of my face. I took the ball and looked up at his smiling features. _Could Seth be a werewolf?_ "Are you just going to set there?" _Nah, He's to young, to innocent._

I smiled at him, "Nope, I think you need a little butt whopping."

"Like that's going to happen." Jared called.

"Shut it Jared." I called back.

I got up and stood inline for teams.

"Shirts vs. Skins." Paul announced, winking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Jake you in?" Quil called, looking behind me. I spun around to see Jake leading the brown haired girl to his car.

"Be back in a minute." he called back, his voice sounded nice and intriguing. _Wait what?_ _I _must_ be going crazy._

"Alright, Jacobs on my team." Quil said.

"Fine, Mack." Paul said, smiling at me. I sighed, but at least I wasn't on the same team as Jacob.

The teams ended up being Me, Paul, Jared, and Leah on one team. While Matthew, Quil, Jacob, and Embry was on the other. Seth was the referee.

"Alright, let's go." Embry said.

I laughed, "Don't you mean Break?"

"We got an expert on our team." Leah smirked, patting my shoulder. I smiled back at her.

"Since you have Mackenzie and Leah on your team you are shirts." Sam said on the sidelines next to Emily.

"But-" Paul argued.

"No buts." he said in warning voice, like he was the boss of Paul. Paul sighed and nodded. "Quil your team is skins."

Quil nodded and smirked at me, "please don't get distracted by our god like bodies."

"Who's god like bodies, because I don't see anyone here capable of having that." I smirked back.

Jacob came running back walked over Quil, the smile still on his face. I felt my stomach go fuzzy, but ignored it.

"Let's do this!" Matt yelled, losing his patience. I laughed and handed the ball to Jared.

We were lining up when I realized we forgot something. "Hey Quil, your forgot something." he looked at me with a questioning look, I pulled up my shirt a bit and waved it. His mouth formed an 'O' and he pulled off his shirt. I laughed when started posing.

"Hike!" I yelled and caught the ball taking a few steps backwards, trying to find someone open. No one was open so I decided to run it. But just as I was about to looked over and Jacob was heading straight for me. I started running the opposite direction but it was to late. He tackled me to the ground. I closed my eyes ready for pain, but it didn't happen.

I looked up and saw his chest, I scanned down to his torso, and my Lord, the boy was built like a Greek god. But before I could tell him to get off, he rolled off of me and stood up.

"Mack you okay?" Paul said grabbing my hand and pulling me up.

"Mhmm," I mumbled, "Let's kick their ass."

"Hell yea!" he said, high-fiving me.

When the game ended the score was 21 to 0, yeah we kicked their ass.

"We beat you, we beat you." I chanted as me and Matt walked home.

"Shut up." Matt seethed.

"Whoa now, what's got your panties in a twist?" I laughed.

"_Shut Up_." He said again.

"Chill out, bro!" I said, and put my hand on his shoulder but yanked it away. He was trembling and his skin was boiling hot. "What's wrong with you?"

"I- I don't know." he said, his voice cracking, "M-make it stop, Mack-Mackie." His eyes we're scared and my heart tore into.

"Hold on, hold on." I said running back towards the beach, looking to see if anyone was left. I saw Jacob walking down the beach towards his house, "Jacob! JACOB!" I yelled at the top of my lungs running towards him. He spun around and I grabbed his hand and started dragging him to Matthew.

"What are you doing?" he said, his voice a bit mad.

"Something's wrong with Matthew, I-I don't know what's wrong." I said, tears streaming down my face. "He's shaking and his skin is really ho-" But that's all it took, he started running towards where I came from. I ran after him.

But when I turned the corner and froze. There standing in front of me was two giant wolves, one with black fur the other with dark grey fur. Both cornering my brother. And that is when realization hit me.

"Matthew!" I yelled, soon on Jacob's heels.

"Get out of here!" Jacob yelled, looking back at me, but not at my eyes. I just sped up and past him, "Mackenzie!" he said his voice outraged.

I was a few feet away from the wolves and Matt when one turned around growled at me, I froze, not knowing what to do.

"Mackie!" Matthew yelled. I snapped my eyes to him, and sunk to my knees with tears. Matthew was on the ground clawing at the pavement, his face was in pure pain and he was coated in sweat, "H-help m- AHHHHH!" he screamed, beating his fist to the ground. I scrambled to me feet and started running towards him again, I was about to reach him when I was thrown back. I hit the ground hard, and my vision blurred for a second but I could clearly see what was going on.

My brother was turning into a werewolf.

I knew it the second I saw the wolves.

"I-I'm sorry," I sobbed. He looked at me with scared eyes. I felt something pulling me up when I started hearing ripping sounds, I closed my eyes as the cries of pain turned into howls. "No," I whispered. "Why him?"

"It was going to happen anyway." someone said above me, I looked up and opened my eyes to see Jacob holding me up and staring ahead, "I'm taking you home."

"But what about-" I started.

"Let him cool down, and then I'll take you to see him." he said standing me up straighter. I sighed and tried to walk but wobbled. "Here," he said and swooped me off my feet.

"P-Put me down." I stuttered, as he began walking while holding me bridal-style.

"When I get you home." he replied looking at the road in front of him intensely.

My breath hitched when I looked up at him. He was beautiful. He tan skin flawless, the way his strong clenched and unclenched in thought. His gorgeous brown eyes that could make any girl weak at the knees, and those full lips that I would just love to- _What the hell am I thinking? I'm going crazy, my brother just turned into a werewolf and I'm going insane. _

"Quit staring." Jake said, smirking a bit.

"I'm not staring." I rolled my eyes.

"Please, I know you want me."

I stared at him with disbelief, did he really just say that?

"Ha, told you." he laughed.

"NO I- no I don't." I said, blushing and looking behind him.

He turned his head slightly, "yeah, you do." he whispered, his breathe tickling my neck and making me shiver.

"Jacob Black I swear I'll-" I began looking at him face.

"You'll what-" he said making eye contact with me for the first time ever. We just stood there, frozen, and looking at each other. I felt my life changed, and everything I wanted to happen with my life suddenly revolved around Jacob. And I felt this magnetic pull to him, like I needed to be closer to him in anyway and everyway possible.

"What's happening?" I whispered, still not looking away from his gorgeous eyes.

"I just imprinted on you." He whispered also. My eyes widened, my dad had told me about that. Just last week actually.

"_Hey Mackenzie," My dad said leaning against the '69 as I worked on it._

"_Yeah?" I said a little nervous, he never called me Mackenzie unless I was in trouble or it was important._

"_Can I tell you just one little story about out legends."_

_I sighed, and looked up at him, his eyes were hopeful. "Sure, why not." I said, wiping the grease off my hands with a rag and leaning next to him._

"_Well according to our legends when a werewolf find their mate, they imprint." he started._

"_What that?" I asked, kind of intrigued. I'm a girl, I like goopy romantic junk._

"_It's when a werewolf finds it perfect match, and their mate becomes the center of their world."_

"_What about the mate's world?"_

_He smiled, probably happy I was actually listening, "Same for the mate, anyway, the werewolf becomes anything and anyone their mate needs. A friend, a guardian, or a lover." _

_I blushed slightly, was he insinuating I was going to be imprinted on? "But how do they imprint?"_

"_They look at their potential mate in the eyes, and that at that moment when both of their eyes meet, their world's rotation changes and starts revolving around the person they are staring at."_

"_Well that's…sappy." I laughed, but I knew there was a reason he was telling me this. And to be honest, I was scared to death._

"I'm your soul mate." I whispered, still looking in his eyes. He nodded and looked away, finally breaking our stare. "This why you never looked in my eyes," I said with realization, but then something else hit me, "You knew you were going to imprint on me…and you never looked me in the eye. You didn't _want_ to imprint on me." I said, my voice shaking. He looked at me with sad eyes.

I was right.

He never wanted to imprint on me.

I wasn't what he wanted.

"Put me down." I said, tears threatening to spill.

"Mackie, let me explain." he said, putting me down, but not letting me go.

"You've explained enough." I said trying to fight out of his arms.

"Mackenzie, I didn't want to ruin your life. I knew if I imprinted on you it would only hurt the both of us."

"And why would it Jacob?" I yelled facing him, his arms around my back holding me against him.

"I want someone else, and I-" but I didn't let him finished I was out his arms and down the road.

"Mackenzie!" he yelled, his voice in pain. And it pained me to hear it. I had to force my legs to keep running, all they wanted to do was to turn around and run back to him. "Mackenzie, please." he said right behind me. _Damn him and his wolf skills._

I stopped, but didn't turn around. "My dad said that the imprinter would become anything the imprintee needed." he didn't say anything, so I continued. "I want you to stay way from me."

"What you need, not want." he said, his voice low.

I turned around and looked him in the eyes, "I need you to stay away from me."

"Mackenzie, please take it back." he said, his eyes pleading.

"No, I need you to stay away from me." I said, but my voice was threatening to crack.

"If-If that's what you want." he said looking down.

"Its what I need."

"But you _want_ me stay." he said, his voice a little hopeful.

"If it helps you sleep at night." I whispered, and turned around.

"It will." he said, and left. I just stood there and counted how many steps he took, until I couldn't hear them any more.

"Where's Matthew?" My dad said, looking up from his car magazine. I looked him in the eyes and broke down crying. I heard him get out of his seat quickly, he wrapped his arms around me and lead me to the couch. "He changed?"

"yeah, and Jacob- Jacob, he uh-"

"imprinted on you." he finished for me.

I snapped my head up, "you knew I was going to be imprinted on." He gave me a soft look. "That's why you wanted to come back! You knew it!"

"Your brother could've been imprinted on too, by Leah. But I started seeing the change in him, and I knew we needed to go back." He said, rubbing my back.

"But how come I'm not a werewolf?"

"Your genetics weren't strong enough."

"So does this mean you're a werewolf too?"

He laughed, "No, its skips a generation. Your grandfather was,"

"So it was automatic that Matt would be too."

"Not necessarily." He said, his face worried now.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I think our family needs to have a talk with Sam."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I tried to explain to my father that it would be best if I stayed home the following weekend, and missed the bonfire that supposedly was going to answer all the un-answered questions. He refused, but after many pleas, and random sobs, He agreed. I would have to repay him for that later.

I didn't tell him about me and Jacob. I couldn't. When I told him that Jacob had- uh, _Imprinted_ on me, He looked thrilled and something in his eyes screamed '_FINALLY_'. I couldn't bear to see his reaction when I told him that I would not be seeing Jacob, not anytime soon. I mean, its not like I could just go up to him and say "Our trip was a waste. I hate my Imprinter, he's in love with someone else, and I hate everything about his God forsaken reservation. Oh well, maybe things will work out for Matt. Oh wait, he's a freaking WEREWOLF."

Yeah, not exactly a conversation opener.

My mom, on the other hand, has no idea what is going on. And my dad won't tell her, well he keeps saying "later" and "not right now". But in dad's terms that's a, "I'm not going to tell you, so I'm just going to keep holding it off and saying that I will…but I wont." So my mom's in the dark, and will probably remain that way, for God only knows how long.

I've only been in La Shove for a couple of weeks and so far, its sucked.

* * *

I don't know what I expected when I went to school the following Monday. But I didn't expect the looks I received from everyone. Its like they all knew what had gone down last weekend, every single part of it. They parted the halls when I would walk through, like if they touched me someone was going to pulverize them. And I had feeling it was about me and Jacob.

And I certainly did not like it…

"Mack, wait up." Embry said clearly behind me, bringing me back to earth, and probably saving me from a face full of door.

"What. Come to look at me weird too?" I said, narrowing my eyes. I didn't need his thoughts or opinions or compassion. I needed him and everyone else under the sun to leave me the hell alone.

"No I-" but I cut him off. Some girl was staring at like I had just said that Justin Bieber was dead.

"What are you looking at?" I narrowed my eyes at her, "take a F-ing picture, it'll last longer." She scurried away, probably scared I was going to burst into a werewolf like my brother. I frowned, I shouldn't have done that.

"Mackenzie." Embry scolded.

"My day has not been easy." I mumbled as an excuse and started towards Art.

"And it will continue to get worse if you don't stop acting like it's the end of the world." he continued, right on my heels.

"I don't need your advice right now." I growled, well…not _literally. _

"Why? Because I'm like him and your brother?" he said, his voice agitated.

I spun around and pointed a finger in his chest, "You better watch who you talk about. I don't give a flying a shit about you or pack, but leave my brother out of it." I said, poking his chest harder. It hurt me more than it hurt him.

"News flash, he _is _apart of the pack. And so are you, so get over it. Whether you like it or not, you will always be a Quileute, and you and Jake will be together."

I scowled at him, "We'll see about that." I turned on my heal, and trudged down the hall.

"You can't hide from the inevitable forever Mackenzie." He called after me.

"Oh yeah?" I yelled back, "Watch me."

"Mack-" but he stopped when he saw my middle finger high in the air and facing straight at him.

* * *

I don't know what's gotten over me lately. I've started cussing more, I flipped off my best friend, and I cursed my father out. I've turned into…for lack of better words, a badass. And that is not me. Tomboy? Yes. Badass? No.

I've skipped school almost everyday this past week, I'm currently failing all my classes, except Art. I torched the only picture of me and my grandfather. I beat the living shit out of the '69. I never watch sports anymore. I listen to more metal and punk music than I did before. I don't show emotion anymore. I barely speak, and if I do I'm either yelling at you, or cussing. I've become an insomniac, and the late nights/early morning are spent either crying in self pity or drawing until my hand cramps up.

So wait, I'm both a badass and an Emo.

Whoop-Di-Fucking-Do.

* * *

"Mackenzie, breakfast." my father called from somewhere downstairs in the kitchen. His voice sounded tired, probably from racking his brain for reasons of my sudden behavior. And he has probably come up short each time. I truly feel bad about it, but it is _his_ fault. I grumbled, and turned the volume up on my iPod as if it could block out the world.

From my peripheral I seen Matt open my door, "Dad said breakfast." he yelled. He probably had repeated himself louder each time to get the sentence through the heavy guitar riffs that was deafening my hearing.

"Get out." I glared, turning down my iPod. I did not want to become deaf.

He glared back, and slammed the door. "Your bitch of a daughter isn't going to eat." He yelled as he tromped down the stairs, I could hear dad scolding him.

I laid across my bed, glaring at my ceiling.

Just when I was about to let overdue sleep from the last three days take over me, my ear buds where snatched out of my ear, and I was thrown over a heavy warm shoulder. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Shut up before you bust my eardrums." Embry yelled. I stopped yelling, not because he told me to, but because the yelling was not helping the dizziness from being upside down.

"It's making my head hurt." I moaned, my voice sounding hoarse from not talking as much. He flipped me so he was carrying me bridal style. I glared at him as hard as I could, but it didn't seem to faze him.

* * *

After a lot of refusing, cursing, and fighting back; I found myself sitting in the warm sand of First Beach.

"You'll thank me later for this." Embry said from behind me.

I turned in his arms to glare at him, "And later you'll also find my foot up your-"

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to join the world again." I spun around quickly, and threw a death glare at Paul. He laughed and sat next to Embry and I.

"I though it was Jacob who-" Quil started, his face just as confused as his voice.

"Shut the fu-" I began, but Embry tightened his arms around me, cutting me off.

"She's being difficult. If I let her go, she'll just leave." He sighed, "Besides I went through Hell just get her in car. I'm not just going to let that go."

I glared back at him, "I hate you."

"Right now," he glared back, "the feeling is mutual."

I huffed, crossed my arms, and faced forwards again. Paul and Quil giggling like school girls on either side of me and Embry.

I hated our current position. Not because I didn't like being this close to Embry, but because I was being held against my will. And also because the weird looks everyone gave us. To most, it probably looked like we where in a relationship, but we are _far_ from it. I was currently positioned between his legs, his arms propped up on his knees, and his hands connecting a few inches form my collarbone; my legs crossed "Indian-style", my arms crossed as well, and with a expression of pure hate on my face.

But the thing I hated most, was the look on Jacob's face when he arrived. It tore me into, and I wish it didn't.

* * *

"I believe Jacob wants to rip your through out." Seth said, squatting beside Embry.

"I'd be happy for him to take my place." Embry grumbled, stretching his legs out straight, leaning forward, and dropping his hands to set on my crisscrossed legs.

I could clearly hear Jacobs growl from across the bonfire.

"Well…why don't you let me free and stretch?" I offered.

"I'm not stupid Mackenzie." Embry stated, his voice monotone.

"You could've fooled me." I muttered, resting my head on my palm.

"Watch it." Embry growled.

"Or you'll go all 'wolfy' right?" I said sarcastically, putting up air-quotes. Embry responded with a low growl that sent a chilling shiver down my spine.

Jacob obviously, took as a… _sexual_ thing, because next thing I know he is up and stopped straight towards us. His face hard with anger.

"Jacob…" Sam warned, but he didn't respond.

He grabbed my arm and pulled my up, crushing the front of my body to his side, "what in the hell do you think your doing?" He seethed, his arm tightening around my back, his other hand firmly on my shoulder.

"Jacob," Embry calmly said while standing to his feet, "It's not what you think…"

"Well then what is fuck is it?" he growled.

"J-J-Jacob." I stuttered, in both fear and the closeness of our bodies. His brown eyes turned to me, unleashing their full power. My body felt like Jell-O, and if it wasn't for his arm, I would probably be a puddle on the ground. "It's really not what you think." I whispered, finally finding my voice.

His eyes softened, but then hardened again, "If your going to sit with anyone like…_that_…its going to be me."

"But-" I tried to argue.

"_It's going to be me._"

I didn't feel like arguing so I just sighed.

"We cool?" Embry finally spoke after an awkward silence.

Jacob narrowed his eyes, "I don't think so."

"Jacob-" Embry tried to defend his case.

"Lets, er, talk about this later…" I murmured, trying to hold of a fight that was eventually going to happen. But still quite aware of Jacob's body pressed tightly against me.

Boy, was this going to be one heck of a "Family Meeting".


	7. Chapter 6

"As we all know, we have _two _new members of our pack," Sam spoke, I rolled my eyes, "Matt Dawson, and Mackenzie-"

"ehm, Mack, Makers, _Kenzie._" I corrected, "but _not_ my full name. Thank you."

Sam narrowed his eyes, "Anyway, we all need to keep surveillance. The Cullen's maybe gone-"

"Who?" I said, without thinking. Everyone stared at me. And I felt both Embry and Jacob tense on either side of me.

Sam narrowed his eyes again, "but the threat still continues. Especially since Matt turned." And with that, everyone went along with their business. Some departed to the ocean, others heated up hot dogs over the fire, and then there was us. Me, Jacob, and Embry sat there in awkward silence.

"Who are the Cullen's?" I asked when the silence became hard to take.

"Vampire's." Embry said, "And the girl Jacob's in love with used to date one, she's using him to make herself feel better."

Ouch.

"She is not using me." Jacob glared.

"Please, she has you wrapped around her pale ass finger."

"Embry you better watch-"

"And why should I watch what I do?" Embry stood, yelling, "Your hurting my best friend because you can't over Bella, and you know that she'll never fucking love you back! Why can't you get that through your thick ass skull!"

By this time, Jacob was shaking violently. I knew he was about to change, but I didn't move. "Jacob." I said softly, and to my surprise, he stopped shaking. He stared at me his eyes soft. "Have fun with Bella."

And with that, I stood up, wrapped my hoodie around my body tighter and started towards my house. I could hear several people calling my name for me to come back, but the voice that I wanted the most to hear, didn't say one word.

* * *

Ever since the bonfire, all I've done is think. Mostly about my family, and future. But I feel more… mature, I guess. I don't spaz out on my brother or dad. I listen to what my mom has to say, and I'm on speaking terms with Embry again. So, everything is back to normal… except that for the fact that if I'm not mentally or physically active, my thoughts automatically go to Jacob. And I hate it.

"Hand me a wrench." My dad spoke from underneath the '69. I took my allowance and bought one of those things that pops out dents, so the car is pretty much back to normal.

I got out of the passenger seat, handed him a wrench, and sat back down in the car. I continued wiring the car under the steering wheel. "I'm done." I called to my dad, and got out.

"Alright," he said, as he slide out, grease marks covered his forehead.

I laughed, and threw him a towel, "So I'm going to the movies with Em tonight." I told him as he wiped off the stubborn grease.

"What's going on between you and Embry?" he asked, his voice going into that fatherly tone.

"Me and Embry? Embry Call? My loser best friend?" I raised an eyebrow. He nodded, "Nothing Dad. Em is my best friend, nothing more." I shuttered at the thought of it.

He nodded, but I could still tell that "Papa Bear" was still in tact. "So… I'm gonna go get ready…" I shot out of the garage and into the house. I definitely didn't want to answer the questions that was going to come.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Matt said, as I passed the living room. He was spread out on the couch and watching his favorite scary movie.

I sprinted back to the living room and poked my head in, "Papa bear's on the loose." I whispered, and then bolted up the stairs.

"Oh shit." he mumbled, and shot up after me.

We took refuge in my room, the only reason being it has a lock door with no spare key.

"What did you do?" Matt laughed, laying across my bed, as I shuffled through my drawers to find a nice shirt to wear.

"I told him I was going to the movies with Embry." I sighed, Matt busted out laughing.

"Well that was your first mistake."

"There is nothing going on between me and Embry!" I yelled, throwing the nearest thing I could find at him, which was a plastic snow globe from Hawaii.

"Ha, that's not what everyone thinks!" He caught the globe with no effort, "You two are always together… Your joined at the hip or something."

"He's my _BEST FRIEND._" I glared, and slammed the door to my bathroom. I quickly changed and did my hair. I stepped out and Matt was tossing the globe in the air above his head. "Besides," I plopped down next to him, "I can't even imagine, doing anything like…_that_ with Embry."

"Twenty bucks says he'll try something tonight." He held out his hand for me to shake it.

"Define 'something'."

"Cop a feel, a kiss, anything in that nature." He pushed his hand farther out.

I sighed, and took it, "If I win you have to my chores for two months, and give me twenty."

"Deal." And we shook hands.

* * *

"So why are you jumping out the window?" Embry whispered from below my window.

"Cause I don't want my dad to see me." I whispered back. I threw my bag out the window and he caught it. "You better catch me."

"What if I don't?" He smirked.

"I'll haunt you till the day you die." I narrowed my eyes at him, and put one leg out the window.

"Oh shit… I'll catch you then."

I laughed, and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes tight, and pulled myself out the window until I was sitting on the ledge. I made a silent prayer and jumped.

_Oh God I'm dead. That son of a bitch didn't catch me! I'm gonna-_

"You can open your eyes now."

My eyes flung open and I was latched onto Embry. "I'm _never_ ever,_ ever_ doing that again." He just chuckled and placed me on my feet.

* * *

"Favorite color?" I asked Embry, popping a piece of popcorn in my mouth as we walked away from the movie theatre. Our movie sucked, so we left early.

"Err green." He answered, pulling out his keys and unlocking the passenger door.

"Movie?"

"Definitely no that one." He laughed. I plopped down in the seat and waited for him to get into the car.

"Person?" I smiled, "And if you don't say me, I'll kill you."

He laughed, "You."

"Good answer." I smiled, he started the car and we headed to first beach.

"Look I know you'll probably throw a tantrum, and try to beat the living shit out of me… but you and Jake really need to-"

"na na na na I can't hear you!" I yelled, closing my eyes tight and putting my hands over my ears. The next thing I know, Embry has tackled me and we are rolling around on the warm sand of First Beach. After a minute of laughing our butts off, we stop rolling around.

"For real though…" Embry said above me, his hands pinning my wrist to the sand, his voice out of breath.

"Embry…" I whined, "We both know that even if I did try something… he'd deny me. And I don't know if I could handle it…"

"So you do have feeling for him!" Embry's eyes widen, a smile playing on his lips.

"Like I'm losing the feelings in my legs?"

"Oh, my bad." He mumbled, and rolled off of me. "But what if… what if he doesn't deny you? Don't you think it's wroth a shot?"

"I gave him a shot!" I yelled, turning my head to look at Embry's profile, "But he acted like an ass."

"Its Jacob." Embry said in a 'duh' tone.

"Then I don't know if I want to be with a guy like that." I mumbled, sitting up and wrapping my arms around my knees.

"But… you don't know him, you don't know if he's an ass to his girlfriends."

"Exactly, I don't know him. Yet, his my soul-mate?"

"Imprinting is-"

"Fucked up?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He narrowed his eyes at me, "I was going to say, Imprinting happens for a reason. You were born to be Jacob's."

I sighed, "Well he thinks that Bella was born for him."

"He just hasn't noticed that something absolutely amazing is standing right in front of him." Embry smiled at me.

I smiled back, "Thanks Em… but don't count on me making any babies with him _any time_ soon."

He laughed, "That's exactly what we need, little Jacob's and Mack's running around here."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Err… I love you?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ugh!" I yelled, and threw sand at him, and bolted for his car.

"Your gonna get!" He yelled, throwing sand at me.

* * *

"I had fun Em." I smiled at him, as I opened the passenger door.

"So did I." He smiled back, but then it faded, "Just promise me one thing?"

"What's that?" I asked, shutting the door and poking my head in.

"That you'll give it a shot?" His eyes were pleading.

I sighed, "I'll think about it." I stood up straight, as he cranked his car.

"Oh and Mackenzie?" I glared, but answered, "Please be careful." I gave him a sarcastic smile, "I love you, Mackers."

"I love you too Emmy bear." I smiled.

With that, I walked up to the front door and let myself in. Not noticing the large shadow that loomed over the lawn from the forest.

* * *

A/N: Do you think we should bring in an imprint for Matt and/or Embry? Maybe try and make Mackenzie jealous of their relationship with their imprintee? ;) tell what you think, and if you have any requests to be a character or an idea for a character!(: R&R!


	8. Chapter 7

I slowly shut the door and let out a sigh of relief. I was passed curfew, and I managed to sneak in. I shook off my nerves and strutted to the stairs like a champ.

"its forty-five minutes after curfew."

I froze midst stride, "I-" I spinning around, began my plead.

"Your grounded." my mom spoke.

"Mom?" I was completely in shock, she hasn't really 'disciplined' me and my brother since we moved here. She's kinda… lurked in the shadows.

"Just because I'm not in your family secret, does not mean I lose my authority." she scolded. I just looked down, we had been keeping a lot of things from her. "I'm going into Forks tomorrow, your coming with me."

"Yes ma'am," I agreed, I didn't want piss her off anymore than she already is, "But what about school?"

"I'll handle it."

I nodded, "So, what exactly is in Forks?"

"A school I'm looking at transferring you to."

"But mom-!" No way in hell am I transferring.

"It's not that far from home, and you could drive yourself. What I need to talk about is our housing. I don't know if they'll allow it, considering we are on the reservation." She sat down in a chair and pulled her bathrobe closer to her.

"Why can't I just keep on going to the school on the Rez?"

She sighed, and started rubbing her wrists, something she did when she was nervous or confused. "I think you and your brother are… becoming to _involved_ in these myths. I think all these Quileute influences are… ruining you."

"Ruining us?" I raised an eyebrow, "What would dad think?" I honestly was slightly offended, she was talking about heritage. My, unfortunately, _future_.

"Your dad means well. He wants you to be proud of your heritage… but I believe its time you become more one the other side of your heritage."

I gave a small laugh, "What other side?"

Her eyes narrowed, "my point exactly. Be ready by 8... We have a long day tomorrow."

I just sighed, and stomped up to my room.

"Your going _where_?" an angry Embry seethed from my front door. He thought he would catch a ride with me and Matt to school. But Matt had gone to Seth's early that morning to ride with him and Leah.

"I know, I know." I sighed, and pressed my back to the frame of the door. I was still clad in my plaid pj's and over-sized tee, my hair in a messy bun.

"You know about…" his voice had gone two octaves lower, and his face turned dark.

"Yes. I know."

"And Bella-"

"will never know I'm there. Or think I have any relations to J-"

"Heard you where heading to Forks." Jacob said, as he jumped over the railing of my porch and sauntered over to me and Embry.

I sighed, and crossed my arms, "Word travels fast huh."

"Nah, he's been patrolling around your house sense he imprinted on you." Embry smirked.

I raised an eyebrow at Jacob and he raised one back at me, as if to say 'you thought I wouldn't?'.

"Look, I'll be careful. Their vegetarians apparently … so I'm going to be fine. But I won't go near anyone." I said, while shutting the door, "Not even Bella." I turned to Jacob.

"Actually," Jacob said in a nervous tone, "Could you…"

"If you say 'check on her' Jacob Black, you'll regret it." I growled.

Embry laughed, and grabbed Jacob by the shoulder, "With attitude I doubt any vampire will go near her."

I gave Embry a sarcastic smile, "if only it worked on werewolves too."

I pulled my hood over my head, as me and mom walked through the chilly parking lot, all the students had long ago retreated from their cars and reported to their first block class.

"It look like a nice school." my mom beamed.

_Yeah, for an emotionally deprived teen._

"Could you see yourself going here?"

"I like the Rez."

"Just try." my mom stopped, and looked at me with pleading eyes. I mumbled in coherent words and continued walking.

We where walking the halls with the principal when the bell rang for the next period. I groaned and stood close to the wall, I didn't want to get mixed with a bunch of students. I was pleased when they walked by, not even acknowledging my presence. I was in my own little world with I bumped into a rather lanky girl.

"I am so sorry." I spoke, my checks reddening with every second.

"It's okay." she mumbled, "it was probably my fault." she moved her hair behind her ear. _oh shit. Its Bella… _

"I have to go."

"Wait, your from the reservation, right?"

"Sure." I muttered, and looked over the heads of students trying to find my mother.

"Do you know Jacob Black?"

I froze and looked at her, _Do I know him? I'm his _soul-mate _you bitch_. "Sure."

"Can you tell him to call me?" her eyes where pleading, like she _needed_ him to call her. Like he was the only reason she was still alive… and boy did that hurt.

I glared at her, "why would I do that?"

"He hasn't answered my calls in the last few days." _So his been trying to avoid her? _

"Why is that?"

"I don't know…"

"So are you two… together?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but my mom cut her off. "making new friends already?" she smiled hopefully.

"Nope." I popped the 'p', "She knows Jacob… you know… from the _reservation_."

She frowned at this, and I smiled happily. No way in hell was I going here.

"So how'd it go?" Embry asked as we sat in my front yard, sharing a piece of cake I had made earlier.

I swallowed a mouthful of icing, "I didn't talk to anyone except the principal." I sucked the icing off of my spoon, "I did run into to Bella though."

"What did you do?"

"Well… I wanted to kick her ass." I laughed, and Embry smiled.

"But what did you do?" he stuffed almost half of the slice in his face.

"Spoke to her… apparently, Jacob has been ignoring her calls lately."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Embry raised an eyebrow.

"Yes and no." he continued to raise an eyebrow at me, "I don't think… I don't think Bella is the right girl for Jacob. But I don't want him to stop talking to her because of me." I took another bite of cake, "I mean, it's not like we are together, right?"

Embry shrugged, and took another huge chunk of the cake, "Hey! we're supposed to be sharing!" I yelled, leaned over and ate the bit before he could get it anywhere near his face. I smiled, and leaned back.

"That was my bite!" he whined. I laughed, and let him have the rest of cake.

"So is your mom going to make you go?"

"Go where?" I leaned in closer to his shoulder as we laid in my yard, it was chilly and Embry was very warm.

"Forks you idiot."

I laughed, but then it turned serious, "I don't know… I hope not." I flipped over so I could see his face, my chin resting on my hand that was on his chest.

"And why is that?" he smiled, and looked down at me.

"It'd suck not to bother you every minute of the day." I smiled. He laughed, causing me to lightly jump from the vibrations.

"I'd miss you too."

"Of course you would." I rolled my eyes, "Who wouldn't?"

He thought about it for a minute, "Paul."

I grimaced, "the feeling would be mutual." we laughed and laid there for a few more minutes, "Embry?"

"Mhmm." he muttered, signaling he was almost asleep.

"How would you react if I asked you out?" I could feel him go rigid under me. "Em-" he jolted up and started pacing around.

He faced the woods and started yelling, "I swear Jacob, she asked me out! I didn't ask her! Don't kill me… I swear I-"

I laughed, "Embry… what if it's a jealousy thing." he turned to me with a 'huh?' look on his face. "Give the asshole a taste of his own medicine." I shrugged.

"Your serious about this?"

"I want _him_ to know what it feels like to not be wanted. To feel unneeded, and useless. It's not fair that she is getting everything she doesn't even want!" I was yelling at this point, tears streaming down my face in pure rage. The only time I cry, is when I'm furious. I've never shown this much emotion, well, not before I came here. "I've never hated anyone so much, but I can honestly say I can't _wait_ till you rip her cold, lifeless, vampire body to shreds. Because we _all _know that the Cullen's are going to come back." I took shaky breath and ran my fingers through my hair, even though it feel back in my face again, "Maybe… maybe if they come back, he'll love me. Realize, I'm the on he wants. He belongs with _me_."

Embry just stood there, staring at me. Neither one of us knew what to say, what to do. The only thing that could be heard was my deep breaths and the forest that surrounded my house.

"Embry," I whispered, tears welling up in my eyes again, but not from anger, "I need him." from heart break.


	9. Chapter 8

Okay, Okay. I know it's been FOREVER! But I'm trying to recover from my writers block! This story isn't going where I wanted it to go, so I'm trying to work the kinks :) Thank you guys for still reading this and adding this as your favorite story, it helps me know that you guys actually like it :P And your reviews are helping me a lot! Any advice you have, or idea, let me know! Constructive criticism is very mush welcome! :D R&R!

And now the much awaited chapter... again, I am sorry!

* * *

I've shown more emotion in theses past few days than I have in my entire life. And most of the time, it's with Embry. How he manages it? I have know idea, but the kid is my life savior. I feel… normal now. I don't feel so stale anymore, I'm close to my family, and I'm happy about things. I can actually watch a scary movie and _hide_ from the scary parts. And I owe all this Embry.

* * *

"Hey mom," I called, tromping down the stairs, "What's for dinner?"

"We're going out," she called back, she was in the living room reading a home decorating magazine, "Wear something nice."

"Where are we going?" I asked leaning against the back of the couch, and grabbing a piece of candy from a dish near by.

"A little restaurant in Port Angeles, we are meeting some people there."

"Who?"

She flipped a page and shrugged, "Not sure, ask your father…" She scanned the page and the turned the corner, marking it. She was currently booting up for the holidays. Thanksgiving is in a couple of days and my brother and father where currently getting out all of my moms décor. She goes all out, and I mean _all out_.

I grabbed a tiny Snickers bar from the candy dish and popped into my mouth while heading to the garage.

I smiled when I opened the door, the '69 was almost done. All I needed was a good buffing, paint, and some wheels. My brother, even though he's rather young and has never had the experience, says it "sounds like sex". Afterwards however Dad gave him 'the talk' again, I laughed when he walked out the room speechless and tomato red.

"Who are we meeting with?" I called into the room, hoping they where in the storage room.

"The Blacks and Clearwater's."

My eyes widened and I started figuring out what illness to fake, "Dad I-"

"Your going, end of story, where something nice, invite Embry if you want."

"Fine." I sighed, and pulled out my phone to call my best friend. After three rings, he answered.

"Hello?" His voice was gruff, I had obviously just woke him up.

"Late night shift?"

"Yes. What do you want?"

"Do you want to go to dinner with me and my family? Please say yes."

He thought for a moment, "Its with Jacob, Seth, and Leah right?"

"Yes, and I need you there."

"When do you not?" I could here the sly smile in his voice.

"There are some-"

"Oh humor me Mack."

"Please Emmy-bear? I'll bake you a cake!"

"Pick me up at four." and he hung up.

I smiled, I knew he would crack, but little did he know, my famous red velvet cake was at Publix right now for half price.

"I'm running to the grocery store, need anything?" I called as I walked through the house, grabbing my stuff as I went.

"No honey!"

"Can you get me some grease for the '69?"

"ohhh get me some ice cream."

I laughed and walked out the door.

* * *

Embry knocked on the door just as I was tearing off the price sticker and labeling on the cake.

"Come in!" I yelled as I got rid of the evidence. Everyone one was already ready, including myself. I had decked out in a knee length flowing black dress, accompanied with my converse, light make up, and my hair in a curly low-side ponytail.

"Wow. Mackenzie, you look… great." Embry stared at me longer then he ever has.

"Thanks, you too." I smiled at him, his eyes staring into mine. Almost as if he was waiting for something to happen. I gave him another small smile and turned away, feeling a bit awkward. He sighed, and then started goofing off with Matt.

"Oh, you wore your dress." My mom clapped as she walked in. She had on a tasteful red skirt with matching blouse, her hair curled and pinned back slightly. I gave her a look that warned her I was a second away from taking it off. She gave me an innocent smiled, "You look nice honey." I gave her a weak smile back.

"Alright, lets go." my dad grumbled. He was never the one for fancy dinners.

* * *

While everyone was standing inside waiting for our table, I decided to step out into the chilled Washington air. I shivered a bit, but enjoyed the weather nonetheless.

"Aren't you cold?" a voice whispered from behind me.

I spun around, suddenly face to face with… you guessed it. Mr. Jacob Black himself.

"No," I stammered after a couple minutes of deep staring, "I'm fine."

"You look beautiful." He murmured, glancing down for only second.

"Thank you." I muttered looking down. He sighed and tucked a loose hair behind my ear.

"I miss you, Mackenzie."

I looked up at him with watery eyes, was he telling the truth?

"This is harder then I thought it would be."

I couldn't think of anything to say, _you too_ was the only thing popping in my head. But there was so much more needed to be said then just those two words.

"Jacob," I whispered, looking down, "I-"

"Mackenzie!" Embry called from the restaurants door, his voice rather sharp. "The table is ready. Oh. Hi Black."

Jacob let out a low growl, sending chills down my spin, and stepped away from me.

I sighed, and followed Embry.

* * *

When I arrived at the table all the seat were taken, all except one in between Matt and Embry, and one at the end of the table. I quickly chose and plopped down between my brother and best friend.

"Jacob!" my father cooed as he approached the table.

"Mr. Dawson." He nodded respectively.

"How are things?" My father smiled as Jacob took the seat next to him.

Jacob made eye contact with me, "They are getting better."

"That's wonderful."

Jacob smiled, never breaking eye contact with me, "Yeah. They are." He looked away and smiled at my dad. My stomach started going fuzzy, and I couldn't keep that goofy smile off my face.

* * *

"How about desert?" mom suggested, looking around the table, then starting a conversation about the perfect desert with Sue Clearwater.

"Nah, Mackenzie made me a cake." Embry smirked, more towards Jacob then anyone.

"You do know that she buys-"

"Oh look they have Oreo pie! I bet that's delicious!" I cut off my brother while constantly side kicking him.

"That does sound good." Billy smiled at me, while taking a desert menu. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Jake trying not to laugh.

"I don't think we should let all of Mack's hard work go to waste." My dad winked at me.

"Neither do I." Jacob agreed, a sly smile on his face.

"But it was my cake…" I heard Embry mutter.

"Aw, bud, I'll make buy you- I mean make you another."

"Alright, check please!" Billy called to our waitress, who I noticed kept an eye on Jacob our entire dinner.

* * *

"I'll be right back," I said walking out of the kitchen while everyone else was fighting over which slice of cake they get, "I'm gonna go changed."

I quickly climbed the stairs and hooked a right to my room. I opened the door and walked in, not even noticing the striping Jacob standing in the corner.

"What the hell?" I said, covering my face with my hands. I heard him chuckle, I peeked and he was in the process of unbuttoning his pants. "You know, if you try to rape me, my daddy's just done stairs. Imprint or not, he will kill you."

"How said it be rape if the person was willing?" He smirked, I gawked at both his sarcasm and his boxer-brief clad body. "Besides, I was changing so I could patrol." He slipped on his khaki shorts. "Wash these for me?" He nodded towards his pile of clothes in the corner.

"Where not even married and I'm already washing your clothes?"

He smiled, "Part of an Imprint's job." he kissed my forehead, and headed to the window.

"I'll talk to you later." he looked at me with expecting eyes.

"Mhmm." I muttered, gathering up his clothes and shoving them into my clothes basket.

"Promise me, you talk to me later." I could tell he was being serious.

I turned to face him, "I promise, now go before Sam kills you." I replied, shoving him out the window. He snickered and left.

I smiled and shook my head, before I myself began to strip into my pajamas. As I walked out of my room, Jacob's distant howl echoed through my room, leaving me with a content smile.


	10. Chapter 9

Its been a while, but I just watched Breaking Dawn and I was inspired :P I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Twilight.

* * *

"You know, I like Jacob." my dad spoke the second I stepped foot into the kitchen.  
I yawned, still half a sleep, hair in a messy bun, and clad in pajamas. "And?"  
"Well, I haven't seen you and him spend much time together…"  
"And?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"Watch your tone." I shrunk back into my stool. "Well, you being his imprint and all…" he trailed off, glancing up at me from his newspaper.  
I sighed, "Its much more complicated than imprinting dad. Much more complicated."  
"Enlighten me." he said, taking a huge gulp of his coffee.  
I thought for a moment, and then came to the conclusion that it was either now or never. "Jacob's in love with someone else."  
My dad nearly spit up his coffee… in laughter. "He's imprinted on you, I'm sorry, but I highly doubt that."  
"Its more then just love dad," I glared at him, his laughter irked me, "He's known this girl forever, and he thought that he would get her. But then I showed up. He knew he was going to imprint on me, so he ignored me. He never wanted to imprint on me. I'm just a burden to him and Bella's life."  
His face hardened, "Bella…?"  
"Swan. The pale chick in forks."  
"I know who she is."  
"Wha-?"  
He stood up and straightened out his shirt, "I'm inviting Jacob over for the day. Include your brother."  
"I actually-"  
"Try to keep Jacob out of Bella's life." ending with a stern look, he walked out the door leaving me utterly confused.

I through on some old jeans that had grease stains, a t-shirt under one of my brothers flannel shirts, and my converse. I yelled at my brother to call Jacob to come over via my dad's orders, and headed to the garage.  
In the next couple of minutes I found myself under the hood of the '69, grease up to my elbows, and Jesse J's Domino blasting in my iPod earphones.  
"Rock my world into the sunlight, make this dream the best I've ever known. Dirty dancing in the moonlight, Take me down like I'm a domino!" I belted to my self, "Every second is a highlight, When we touch don't ever let me go. Dirty dancing in the moonlight, Take me down like I'm a domino!" I bobbed my head to the beat, "You got me-"  
"MACKENZIE!"  
I jumped and nearly knocked myself out with the hood of that car, "WHAT?" I yelled ripping my headphones out.  
"Jacob's here."  
I froze when I heard a light chuckling from behind me. I slowly turned around, and low and behold, it was the devil himself. "Hi." I blushed several different reds at one time.  
"You're a pretty good singer." He said as he slowly walked into the garage. Damn, he looked liked a model.  
"Ha." I rolled my eyes and continued working on the '69.  
"Since when do you know anything about cars?" He asked, leaning in beside me, and rolling up his sleeves, making his arm muscles look even better as he rested his weight on his hands.  
I looked at him with a serious face, "Jacob Black, if you are one those stereotypical guys that think a girl is not allowed to know about cars, just go ahead and walk out." I said gesturing to the open garage door.  
He laughed and shook his head, then looked back at me, "I think it's kinda hot." I blushed for the second time, "Besides," he added, turning to lean his back against the car, "I'd rather a girl work on my engine."  
I froze, completely solid, did this kid just say what I thought he did?  
"Thanks for inviting me over." He spoke after a couple of awkward minutes.  
"My dad made me."  
His face turn upset, "But you promised."  
I smiled up at him, "I had my fingers crossed." He narrowed his eyes at me.  
"No fair."  
"That's how I play. Get used to it."  
He rolled his eyes at me, "So what exactly are you doing?" I just looked at him, "With car dumb ass."  
I glared, "Tightening some things, then I'm going to work on connecting the brakes and gas pedal."  
"Easy." He stated, rolling back onto his heels and crossing his arms.  
"So easy?" I raised an eyebrow at him, "then you connect the pedals, while I finish this."  
"Deal." He grabbed the right tools he needed, my skate board, and rolled under the car.  
After a couple of minutes, a question pooped into my head.  
"Jacob?" I asked, looking at him through a hole in the engine.  
"yeah?" he said, his eyebrow furrowed in concentration. His arm muscle would tighten as he worked, making me lose focus. "what is it?" he said, raising an eyebrow up at me.  
I bit my lip, and placed a lose hair that was dangling behind my ear, "Why are you here and not with Bella?"  
He looked up at me with his liquid brown eyes, "I've figured out where I'm really supposed to be."  
I tried to bite back my smile, "And where is that?"  
"Where do you think?" he smiled back. My face was a bright red and my cheeks were numb from smiling. "I'm supposed to be with Matt…duh."  
My face fell and my mouth formed an 'o', "You jerk!" I quickly kicked his legs and tried to run off, but he tripped me up causing me to fall. He slide out and I jumped up to run but he caught my waist. After a moment of struggling we both fell to the floor laughing, him hovering above me. His smile was absolutely breathtaking. After out laughter died down we laid there staring at each other. I noticed that his eyes had a lighter brown circling his pupil. I reached my hand up slowly and my pressed my thumb lightly into the indention of his chin. "I love that." I whispered, lightly rubbing it. I move my finger to brush the dark circle under his eyes from patrolling, then down to his cheek and his jaw line. I was mesmerized the entire time, his brown eyes watched my carefully.  
"Would you stop me if I tried to kiss you?" he whispered, my eyes darted to his. I gulped and shook my head no. He gave me a slight smile and slowly started to lean in. I felt my heart thump against my chest. He started to close his eyes, so I did too. I held my breathe and nearly jumped when his lips finally met mine.  
My first kiss.  
I felt my world start to spin as his lips started to move against mine, I gently pushed against his chest. Our lips made a smacking sound as they disconnected.  
"I'm sorry-" he began to get off. I quickly wrapped my hands around his neck and brought him back down.  
"I wasn't complaining." I replied breathless, "I…I just don't know what to do."  
He gave me a sweet smile, "Just follow my lead." he leaned back in and swiftly pressed his lips back against mine. He started moving his lips against mine and I did the same. It felt amazing and I couldn't hold back the moan as he slide his hand up my side and to my neck. I slid my fingers up his neck and ran them through his hair, he suddenly slide his tongue against my mouth causing me to pull on his hair. He pulled away and let out a throaty groan. I blushed and lightly kissed his neck before dropping my hands. We laid there for a moment looking back at each other.  
"Mack I'm hungry!" Matt yelled, opening the garage door. Me and Jacob froze, looking up at my brother standing in the door way. "I'm telling dad!" he sang and quickly shut the door. Both me and Jacob busted out laughing.

"So what exactly are you going to tell dad?" I asked Matt, flipping over his grilled cheese. Jacob had left only a couple of minutes before to patrol.  
"That you and Jacob where making out."  
"Because making out with my imprinter is a crime?"  
"I- damn. I forgot about that."  
I laughed and handed him his sandwich on a plate. "So what are you plans for today?" I asked stealing a corner of his sandwich and hopping up on the counter.  
He narrowed his eyes at me and hid his plate away from me, "Sam is supposed to help me get better at controlling my emotions and telling me the rules." he shoved down the rest of his sandwich, "You can come. Jacob's supposed to be there!" he wiggled his eyebrows at me.  
I shrugged, "I don't know… I'm not sure if I'm allowed to be there…"  
"Your Jacob's imprint, you can do whatever the freak you want."  
"Huh?"  
His eyes widened, "Wellllp I should start heading over there, you coming or not? Cause you kinda have to drive me anyway…"  
I rolled my eyes and grabbed my keys, "Let's go."

"Mackers!" Embry yelled running across the open field towards me.  
"Emmy bear!" I yelled, and hugged him back.  
"What are you doing here?" he pulled away smiling.  
I shrugged, "I had nothing better to do. Besides I want see you guys go all wolfy."  
He laughed and led me over to where Emily was sitting. I plopped down beside her and Embry walked off to wrestle with Quil.  
"So how are things?" she smiled, playfully bumping into my shoulder.  
"Good." I smiled, blushing and biting my lip.  
"Oh my God! He kissed you!" she whispered excitedly. I blushed and buried my face in my hands, "Is he a good kisser? Come on give me something!" she gushed.  
"It was my first kiss." my face turned even more red and I peeked out at her.  
"Mackenzie!" she squeaked. We sat there laughing and talking as Sam taught my brother the do's and don'ts of being a werewolfy.

It was dark when we started back home, "I thought you said Jake was supposed to be there?" I mentioned, turning onto our road.  
"He was." he shrugged, he was hiding something.  
"Do you…do you know where he was?"  
"Nope." he answered quickly.  
I pulled into our drive and held down the lock button. "Yes you do, so tell me."  
"No you'll both get mad."  
"Matt."  
"I really don't-…you just now started to get along!"  
I sighed and let go of the button, but he didn't move. "I understand why you don't want to tell me. I just don't want to get in over my head."  
"He was with Bella, Mack. He was with her."  
I didn't know how to react. I just sat there. My body felt numb. "I think it's time you get inside." I whispered and started the car.  
"Mac-"  
"Get inside." I said a little louder. He didn't say anything else. I waited until he was inside before driving away.

I quickly shut my car and tramped up to the little red house. I knocked on the door, trying to stop the tears.  
"Mackenzie?" he said stunned, his mouth formed a smiled but then he seen my state, "What-"  
"'I've figured out where I'm really supposed to be.'" my voice cracked as I quoted him, "Are you honestly trying to kill me from the inside out?"  
"I just can't let him hurt her." Jacob pleaded.  
"So you let me hurt instead?"  
"She's my-"  
"She your what Jacob?" I could fell a tear or two escape. He reached his hand up to wipe them away but I flinched back.  
"She's a friend."  
"Then what am I?"  
"You're my… imprint."  
I nodded, "I see." I quickly spun around and started towards my car.  
"Where are you going?" he quickly ran after me. A crack of thunder interrupted the sobs and heavy footsteps as it started to pour freezing rain.  
"Home." I chocked out, digging for my keys in my pocket.  
"No your not. We are going to talk about this." he placed his hand firmly on my car door. My hair stuck to my face as I looked up at him.  
"I can't do this anymore, if this is what being an imprint is like, I want no part."  
"It's to late. Your mine, end of story." he yelled over the roar of the rain.  
"Then treat me like it!" I yelled, "Treat me like you treat Bella."  
"Your so much more to me then Bella is."  
"Bullshit!" I ran my fingers through my bangs trying to get them out of my face,  
"Do you know how hard it is to compete with someone that is already set up on a pedestal? She's so fucking important to you, and I'm nothing. I'm just a little casualty that our genes say has to happen."  
"Please just come inside so we can talk!" he begged.  
"I'm tired of talking! If I mean as much to you as you say you do, prove it!"  
His next action caught me completely off guard. He scooped me into his arms and trudged back to his house. "Let go!" I yelled as he busted through his front door. He slammed it shut with his foot and carried me down a narrow hall. He threw me onto a bed in some room. He disappeared and I was to into shock to move. He came back with towels and he stripped off his shirt, quickly going to his closet and pulling out some clothes.  
"Put this on." he said in a low voice handing me some dry clothes. "The bathroom is across the hall." I mechanically got up and walked into the hallway. I looked at the door, I could try to run for it. But I found myself changing into his clothes in the bathroom and returning to the room. He sat there his elbows resting on his knees and looking up at me.  
I stood there with my arms wrapped round my body. His clothes fit me like my brothers did, the short was loose but the shorts hugged my hips. "You look beautiful." he murmured. I didn't say anything, I didn't even blush. "Come here." he patted the area of the bed next to him. I sat down Indian style facing his side and leaning against the wall behind me. "Where do you want to start?"  
"Why her?" I whispered so my voice wouldn't crack.  
"We grew up together, you could say I had a crush on her back then too. But when she came back, I don't know. She was just… unreal to me. I have this overwhelming feeling to protect her and love her."  
"Do you… I'm mean, are you in love with her?"  
"No. I'm not in love with her. But I do love her." I just nodded, "I want her to love me, and not him."  
"We can't always have what we want." I stated, he nodded in agreement. "What can I do?"  
"what?" he asked looking at me for the first time since he started talking.  
"Help you get the girl." I said looking into his eyes, "You said that imprinting is about being what ever the other person needs. You need someone to help you, to guide you. I'm going to help you get the girl."  
He shook his head, "I'm not going to get her, his claws are sunk into her to deep."  
I snorted, "Don't you mean teeth?"  
"That's not funny." he said sternly, but then he started laughing. We both laughed for a moment, he laid back on his bed. "I kissed her today." The same day you kissed me. "she didn't react to well."  
"What she do? Punch you?" I laughed.  
"Yeah, she did."  
"Oh wow." I stopped laughing.  
"I want you to meet her." he said, resting his hand on my knee and rubbing his thumb into my skin.  
"Jacob, I said I'd help. I didn't say I was going to converse and become BFF's with the girl."  
"I just want the two most important people in my life to get along."  
I shook my head, "If this is going to work out. Your going to have to stop saying shit like that." I pushed his hand off my knee, "Or doing things like that."  
"Why?" he scrunched his eyebrows together.  
I just shook my head and closed my eyes, leaning my head against the wall. We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes until my phone started to ring. I reached into the shorts pocket and fished out my phone. "Hello?" I answered, not even checking the caller id.  
"Where are you? Dad's starting to ask questions." Matt whispered into the phone. I looked over at a sleeping Jacob, his features looked distraught and I didn't think I could leave him like that.  
"I'm at Jacob's."  
"WHA-"  
"SH! Tell him I decided to stay at Emily's tonight, and that I'll go straight to school from her house."  
"Fine… Be careful Mack. I don't want you to get hurt." he sighed before ending the call.  
I set my phone down on the floor and grabbed a pillow from atop of Jacob's bed. I laid down to where my head was at his feet and my feet barely hit his shoulders. Not long after that did I pass out.


	11. Chapter 10

Its been a while, but I just watched Breaking Dawn and I was inspired :P I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Twilight.

* * *

I woke up to warm fingertips gently tracing my leg calf, stopping just above the back of my knee. I laid there for a couple of more moments on my stomach. I told him he couldn't do things like this anymore, but here I am, melting into his touch. I'm pathetic. I quickly flipped over and rested myself on my elbows.  
"You stayed." he smiled looking up at me, one hand behind his head, the other resting on my right leg. I shrugged and laid back down. He made me jump when he started rubbing his hand up and down my leg. I shivered as he hand reached my mid thigh. It felt so good for him to give attention to me like this… but it was so wrong.  
"I need to get ready for school." I abruptly sat up, pulling my legs to my chest, his hand falling to the bed sheets. I grabbed my phone off the floor and looked at the clock, I had an hour and thirty until the first bell. Just enough time to get to Embry's get a shower and get dressed. "I'll see you there. Bye Jake." I quickly gathered my semi dry clothes from the bathroom and ran out the door.

"What the hell…" Embry mumbled answering the door, "Is everything okay?"  
"Yeah. Can I get a shower?" I asked as I walked in and up the stairs.  
"Sure, why not?" he muttered and shut the door, trailing behind me.  
"Thanks." I smiled at him as I shut his bathroom door. I could here his bed squeak-yell as he plopped back down in it.  
Thirty minutes later I emerged from his bathroom fully dressed, hair flat ironed, and light make up on. Thank God for emergency bags left in the back of my car. "Emmy, time to get up." I cooed at him while poking his bare shoulders and back.  
"Five more minutes." he groaned into his pillow.  
"Sorry, school starts in fifteen." I grabbed my keys and jiggled them in his ear. He swatted at them, but sat up nonetheless. He groggily walked to his closet, grabbed clothes, and shuffled to his bathroom. He didn't function well in the morning, no wonder Sam gave him the evening patrol. A couple of minutes later he was out and we were heading to school.

"So please explain to me why you need to take a shower at my house?" Embry asked as we walked to my locker.  
"I wasn't going to take one at Jake's…" I shrugged.  
"You spent the night at his house?" he seethed.  
I rolled my eyes, "I'm a big girl Em."  
He shook his head, "I don't want you to get hurt Mackenzie."  
I sighed and shut my locker, "I told him that I was going to help get Bella. That I was going to be there for him, I'm just a friend to him. Nothing more."  
"This isn't how its supposed to be." he looked at me with sincere eyes, "If you were mine, you'd be exactly that. My world would revolve around you and I'd never make you hurt."  
I looked down, "Well your imprint is going to be one lucky girl." I smiled up at him and gave him a quick hug before heading to my class. He mumbled something but I couldn't hear him clearly. I shrugged to off and kept walking.

I felt my stomach start to flip when it was time for Art. I knew Jacob was here, some girls was squealing about him in my last class. They apparently had gym with him, and he was on the skins side… I felt the overwhelming power to scream 'He's MINE!' over their annoying voices. But I realized, he really isn't mine. He is Bella's.  
I was the first from our table there, I quickly grabbed the supplies for my current project and plugged in my iPod. Maybe if it looked like I was to into my project, they'd leave me alone.  
I was completely wrong.  
"Aye." Embry said, hooking a finger around my earphone cord pulling it out while sitting down. I looked up at him with narrow eyes as I felt Jacob sit next to me.  
"Hey." Jacob said in a low voice.  
I looked up at him with a wary smile, "Hi."  
"How's your day?" He leaned back in his chair a ran a hand through his hair. I heard a girl audibly sigh from across the room.  
"It's been fine." I answered quietly, looking back at my project.  
"Who's shift is it tonight?" Quil interjected. I was going to have to thank him later, it was getting pretty awkward.  
"Paul's." Embry answered, playing with my iPod. "When's your next shift Jacob?"  
"Right after Paul's."  
"So your going to get no sleep?" I asked looking up Jacob.  
"I'll be fine." He smiled down at me. I opened my mouth to reply, but quickly shut it. I grabbed a blue oil pastel and started shading in my ocean. "Your really good." Jacob whispered, wrapping his arm around my chair and pulling himself closer to me. Our sides and legs where flush to each other and he peered over my shoulder at my work.  
"Thanks." I murmured and focused back on my work.  
"So how was Bella yesterday?" Embry asked Jacob harshly. His eyes looked like liquid acid as they bored into Jacob's. But he didn't back down. Jacob grabbed a hold of my chair and pulled it even more so closer to him. The shift caused my blue pastel to streak across my hard work.  
"Seriously?" I yelled, standing up from my chair. "I can't do this bull shit anymore!"  
"Baby-" Jacob cooed.  
"Don't call me that!" I yelled as Embry yelled: "Don't call her that!"  
"Is there a problem?" our hippy of an art teacher approached, her long quilt stitched skirt flowing behind her.  
"Can you assign me to another table, please?" I asked her, grabbing up my purse and throwing it over my shoulder.  
"Mackie wait-" Embry interjected standing also. The whole class was watching at this point.  
"There is an empty seat over by Moorland." she smiled at me and then walked away. I thanked her and walked quickly over to Moorland. Her parents had moved here around the same time as me, she was from Georgia though. She had long blonde hair and her cheeks and nose where covered in freckles. Her hazel eyes popped from beneath her thick eyelashes. She was gorgeous, but none of the boys would look at her twice just because she wasn't the most popular girl around.  
"Hey Moorland." I smiled at her, "Do you mind If I sit here?" I asked gesturing to the empty seat across from her.  
"No go ahead." her voice twanged. The other two seats where occupied by Rylie and Delaney, I seen her with them all the time so I assume they are all really close.  
"Its not that we mind you joining our table…" Rylie spoke form her seat next to Moorland, "But why?" Rylie was tan with dyed auburn red hair, I could tell by her brown roots. She had green eyes and her make up was a bit dramatic.  
Delaney laughed, "she means no harm." Delaney looked like a native: brown flowing hair, flawless brown skin, deep brown eyes and strong facial features.  
I chuckled lightly, "The dimwits I call my friends are being jerks." I looked over my shoulder at them and they where leaning away from each other like they despised each other.  
"They seem pretty nice." Moorland shrugged, looking at them also.  
"They are, but now that I'm into their pa-circle; They've lost all manners." I laughed.  
Rylie sighed and rested her chin on her hand, "I wish I was in their circle." I raised an eyebrow at her, "What? They are the hottest guys on this entire reservation!" I just laughed and shook my head, trying to clean up my project. "Especially Jacob." I went rigid as she spoke his name, "He is so gorgeous, but he doesn't even look at us. Its like we are nonexistent to him." I didn't say anything, "Except you, he acknowledges you."  
I shrugged, "We're friends."  
"Bull." Delaney interjected, "He is all over you." I rolled my eyes at her.  
"We aren't blind Mackenzie." Moorland laughed.  
I just shook my head at them, "You can call me anything but Mackenzie."  
Moorland pursed her lips and looked up, "How about Enzie? Anyone ever call you Enzie?"  
"I have so many nicknames I honestly could tell you. But it sounds new."  
She nodded, "Enzie it is. And you don't have to call my Moorland, Moor is fine."  
I nodded and we all focused back on our projects. Making small talk and laughing for the rest of the period. I liked having friends that wasn't a thousand miles tall or a mythical creature. I needed a little normal in my life… right?

"What's your plans for lunch?" Rylie asked as we walked to our next class, I never realized we had BTA together.  
"I really don't know. I normally sit with the guys." I shrugged.  
"Sit with us!" she beamed and sat down at the computer next to mine.  
I smiled at her and pulled up my computer, "Sure."  
We finished up our typing assignment quickly before pulling out my iPod and placing a bud in each of our ears, "So what's it like?" she asked while typing in the name 'Justin Bieber' into her Google search bar.  
I rolled my eyes at her computer, "what's what like?"  
"Being in the presents of Greek gods?" she looked at me with a 'duh' expression etched on her phase.  
"I'll tell you find out." I muttered, looking back at my solitaire game.  
I could from the corner of my eyes she was gaping at me, "Your so ungrateful!"  
I couldn't help but bust out laughing, causing the teacher to clear her throat at us. "If you want be around them so much, then why don't you come by first beach on Friday. We are having a bonfire."  
"But only invited people are allowed there! Everyone clears the beach just for them!"  
I looked at her, "I just invited you, didn't I?"  
She squealed, "I feel like I'm friends with the most popular person in the world!" she turned to the poor kid beside her and squealed again, "Yeah that's right! I got connections!"  
I couldn't help but laugh at her behavior, and the fact the poor girl doesn't realize its only Monday.

"Oh. My. GAH." Rylie sighed form the back seat of mine and my brothers car, "I never thought Friday would come!"  
Moor giggled from the passenger seat beside me, "Thank you for inviting us."  
"Seriously!" Delany interjected, leaning her head in between the front seats, "If it wasn't for you we'd be stuck watching the Bieber movie with Riles."  
I laughed and turned onto the road for first beach. "If anyone looks at you weird," I tell them once we are all out of the car, "Tell 'em to talk to me." They all nod furiously and head towards the bonfire.  
I take my time and plop down next to Seth, the girls filing in beside me.  
"Who are these people?" Paul says rudely from across the fire.  
"My friends." I narrow my eyes him, "I invited them. Gotta problem?"  
He smirked, "Not one bit."  
"That's what I thought." I smirked at him also, but then I realized there was something missing, "Where is Embry?…And Quil?…And Jacob?" Paul just gave me a solemn look and shook his head. Tension rose around the fire and I got a good hint of where they all were. "Do you guys mind if I leave? I'll be back before the bonfire's over." They all in unison said 'no' 'nah' 'its cool'. I quickly stood, "Eh, keep an eye on them." I instructed Paul.  
"No problem." he winked at them, causing them all to giggle.  
"Uhm actually, Seth?" I said turning towards him, he looked up at with wide eyes, "Make sure they don't get into to much trouble, okay?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
I smiled at him, "You so cute Seth." he blushed and looked back down.  
"Bye guys, just call if you need me." I gave them an apologetic look as I ran to my car.  
If I know my boys, whatever they are doing…isn't going to turn out too well. And trust me, I know my boys.

I pulled into the packed front lawn of a huge mansion like house. I felt an eerie chill shiver up my spine. I knew who lived in that house, or rather… what lived in that house and my stomach wasn't exactly happy with it.  
I quickly weaved in and out of the cars, looking behind my back every now and then. When I finally reached the house I quickly opened the door, releasing the thick bass thump into the cool night air. I pushed myself into the thick crowd of the graduated students, eagerly searching for the three tall-tan werewolves. I spotted them off to my left with the pale brown haired chick I loath with every fiber in my body.  
When I finally reached them Jacob had dropped something into her hand.  
"Mackie?" Embry yelled over the music, their heads all snapped to me and for some reason I blushed.  
"What are you doing here?" Jacob yelled, pulling me towards him in a protective embrace. Embry quickly pulled me away from him and placed me in-between all three of them, Bella forgotten momentarily.  
"I put two and two together and realized where you guys were. I didn't like the idea of you guys here…"  
"Aw. She really down care!" Quill cooed wrapping his arms around my shoulders and squeezing me. I rolled my eyes at him. "But no offense, how in the world would you help us when it came to a bunch of leeches?"  
I shrugged, "I figured that would a spur of the moment kinda idea."  
Embry shook his head at me, "this wasn't very smart Mackenzie."  
I narrowed my eyes at him, "Oh well."  
"He's right." Jacob sighed, grabbing my arm and turning me towards him, "This is too dangerous. I don't want-"  
"Guys!" A really really really pale girl with black pixie hair called from the staircase. There was a moment of eye contact between everyone but me, and they all started towards a balcony.  
"Here." Jacob said fishing out his keys and handing them to me. "Wait in my car."  
"But I-"  
"Please." he pleaded before kissing the top of my head and rushing out the door. I sighed and spun on my heal, I nearly ran into a tall muscular pale dude with short cropped hair. He smirked down at me as he walked out towards the others. A blonde girl with the same skin glared at me following the guy. I quickly and shakily walked to Jacob's car.  
I had just came in contact with two blood suckers.  
I really miss my apartment in New York.


	12. Chapter 11

Okay I KNOW its short, but I'm building up momentum and I love the dramatic ending to this chapter ;D yay for fictional drama!

* * *

We finally arrived back to the bonfire, and I was still a little shaken up. Jacob tried to comfort me the entire way, but I blocked him out. Embry and Quil drove my car back.  
I sat down next to Moorland, I could tell by her body language she hadn't moved nor said one word. "Sorry for ditching you. I had to make sure the dimwits didn't get into any trouble."  
She smiled up at me and took a swig of her drink, "Its fine, Riles and Lane seem to be having a good time." She nodded towards the girls. Riley was talking animatedly at Paul who sat there staring blankly and Laney was conversing with Emily and Leah.  
"Are you?"  
She shrugged, "No offense or anything." she quickly added.  
I laughed, "It's cool, it wasn't any fun to me either until I actually got to know them." she nodded and took another sip of her drink. I hadn't notice the sudden shift in mood until I heard Lane clear her throat in awkwardness. I looked up to see Jacob and Sam head to head. There was tension between them, and neither one seemed to be backing down. Didn't the Alpha have control, no matter what?  
Sam's eyes shifted to me, "I think it's time for you to take your friends home."  
I gave him a questioning look, "It's getting late anyway." I agreed, but the look never changed.  
"Hurry back." he nodded. I quickly helped the girls gather their things and ushered them to the car.  
"What was that all about?" Rylie asked once we were on the road.  
I shrugged, "Private stuff I guess."  
"Like?" she pushed.  
"It's well… private." I shook my head at her from the mirror. She huffed, but dropped it nonetheless. The rest of the car ride was silent as I dropped each one of them off. By the time I had returned it was nearly 11 and the bonfire had nearly died down.  
They told me their plan and I nearly died, "Your going to what?" I exclaimed, "Do you know dangerous that is? Its suicide!"  
"Mack-"  
"They're the enemy damn it! There has to be some kind of rule against it!"  
"We protect our tribe no matter what the stakes are." Jacob said, looking up at me from his sitting position on the ground. I was the only one standing.  
"Then let them take care of their territory and we will take care of our own!"  
He shook his head and was about to add something but Sam interjected, "If its for the sake of the tribe, we have to. I'm not to pleased with it either Mackenzie-" I narrowed my eyes him, "-Mackie, but we're just going to have to bear through it."  
"Your wolves though. Not bears." I huffed and crossed my arms. I didn't like this idea one bit. Risking all of their lives for her. If it was my choice, she'd be dead already.  
"If it was you, we'd risk it all the same and hoped they would help." Jacob commented, his eyes boring into mine. It was like he was reading my mind.  
"I wouldn't be that stupid." my voice dripped with acid and I could tell by the way his eyes flickered, he felt it. "I wouldn't put the people I love in danger."  
"She feels bad." he said looking down.  
"Oh boohoo, if she really did she wouldn't have done any of the shit she has."  
"Like what?" Jacob snapped at me. I could feel everyone's flicker between me and him, but I was to caught up in the moment to process it.  
"Like I dunno… Jump off a fucking cliff, wreck a motorcycle, meet up with a vampire that was trying to kill her, use you for her punching bag while her leech was out of town. And last but not least: DATE A MOTHER FUCKING BLOOD SUCKER!" If I was a cartoon, there would be smoke coming out of my ears. I could feel my pulse in my head as my face burned and I dug my nails into my palms at the sides of my body. He looked up at me surprised. "A girl can only handle so much before she explodes." I commented more calmly while rubbing my temples. "Go ahead Jacob, risk you life for a girl who will ever love you back. But don't come crying to me when you really do realize where you belong." I grabbed my jacket and my bag, putting them both on. No one said a word, "It was great getting to know you guys. But I think it's time I get back to reality."  
That night my mom helped me fill out my transfer papers to a school that was almost out of our city limits for next year. My father didn't say one word, he could tell by my eyes that Jacob had took it a step too far.

I talked to Embry almost every day, and my brother wasn't mad at my decision. I begged both him and Embry not to fight, but they couldn't go against Sam's orders. Physically nor mentally. I kept in touch with Moorland, Rylie, and Delaney. We were actually going to go see a movie this weekend in Port Angeles. I never ran into the pack, either by sheer luck, or Sam's orders to never approach me. I'd call Emily to check up on things every other week, even if I wanted no part in it anymore; I still loved them and cared about them deeply.  
She had warned me the last time I spoke to her that it was getting near and for me to stay inside. I pretended to ignore her, but I couldn't stop the fear tumbling around in my stomach. I honestly didn't know if I could control myself if she was the cause of one of them getting hurt.  
I laid around the house for the most part of June. Matt had double patrol as well as training with the leeches. My father worked and my mother was off running errands and other motherly things. I however stared at a computer screen and watched movies until my body was sore from not moving.  
I groaned as my back started to hurt from my odd seating position on the couch. I quickly made up my mind and a slipped on my converse. My oversized football Jersey from my old school wrapped with a pony tail tightly around my waist, my black jean shorts hitting above mid thigh.  
I got in my car in search of a park, I finally found one near highway 101. I pulled over and walked to a swing set, plugging in my iPod and losing myself in the rhythm. I've realized now, my entire iPod playlist is basically…the Soundtrack To My Life. It holds my ups and my downs, and the in-betweens. Most of those moments being because of Jacob. And to be honest, no matter how much it hurt at the time, I wouldn't change a thing.  
I began losing myself in a song again, when my chest suddenly felt like it was on fire. I doubled over in pain, my iPod falling to the ground. It felt as if someone was sucking part of my life away from my chest. I slipped off the swing and into the sand, my arms wrapped around me. What was going on?  
And that's when I heard it, no felt it. I felt Jacob's agonizing scream reverberate through my body, I could picture his face contorted in pain as he fell to the ground. I felt hot tears start to flow, I didn't know what to do. His scream kept echoing in my ears, louder and louder until I could barely think. And that's when I realized I was running. I was running through unfamiliar woods, but I knew exactly where I was going. His screams started to die down when I seen a break in the thick brush.  
"Jacob!" I yelled, I could hear fighting going on. "Jacob!" I yelled, pushing my burning legs faster, trying to get to wherever they were taking me quicker. I finally busted through the trees and the sight in front of me bewildered me for a moment.  
There was various, snow white body parts scattered through out the open meadow. Vampires and werewolves were flashing across the scene in a fight for survival. But that only distracted me for minute, my eyes landed on a russet wolf as it charged at a vampire that had its arms wrapped around a small grey wolf. My eyes widened in horror as I noticed the trap.  
"NO!" I yelled running towards it, but I was to late. The vampire had wrapped its arms around Jacob crushing him and mauling at him. He fell to the ground limp, still in his wolf form. The other two leeches where taking down quickly. I looked at Jacob, his eyes meeting mine. I suddenly felt all the pain he felt, both physically and emotionally. I fell to knees a few feet away from him.  
He slowly closed his eyes.  
I slowly closed mine.  
He blacked out.  
I blacked out, feeling that last shred of my life being ripped away.


	13. Chapter 12

Ya'lls feedback has been absolutely amazing! :) Thank you so much, there are no words to amount how happy I am! This one is short too but their is some Mack/Bella drama, well mostly Mack-yelling-at-Bella drama...oh you'll see! :P

THANK YOU AGAIN SO MUCH! I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU! :D

* * *

"Mackenzie! Please wake up! Please! You can't leave me Mack!" someone pleaded as another whispered: "Please, please, please." over and over again. I groan and attempt to move, afraid that it would hurt. But it doesn't it. I quickly opened my eyes and scanned the room. Matt is on my right holding on to my hand as tears stream down his face. Embry is hovering over my head, tears also streaming down his face.  
"I knew you wouldn't leave me!" Matt sobbed as he pulled me up into a tight embrace. I hugged him back tight, realizing that he didn't get hurt, and that my little brother was safe.  
"Your okay." I sniffed, grabbing his face in my hands, searching his face for any inkling of being injured. He gave me a water smile and pulled me back in. I pulled away and turned around, wrapping my arms around my best friend, relishing the moment that he was okay as well. He hugged me back just as tight as Matt. I looked around the room, everyone seemed to be fine and I felt my body wash in relief. But I hesitated, realizing something was missing. Someone was missing. "Where's Jacob?"  
Everyone in the room tensed up, looking at one another for an excuse to tell me. I stood up, "Where's Jacob?" I repeated myself in a more serious and demanding voice. I heard a door open and seconds later, Bella Swan walked by. She gave me a solemn glance and walked out the door. I gave everyone in the room an appalled look as I rushed down the hall and to Jacob's room. I busted open the door and froze in my tracks, a hand covering my dropped jaw.  
There laid in a broken heap of bruises and cuts, laid my Jacob.  
A small cry escaped my lips as I backed out of the room, a few tears falling down my cheeks. But sadness left me almost immediately, anger replacing it. I felt my whole body lurch forward as I ran out of the house, my body shaking and my conscious losing all control of my actions.  
"You did this to him!" I yelled at the pale brunette as she got into her piece of shit truck.  
"Wha-" she stopped, looking at me confused.  
"Mackenzie I think its time you come inside." Sam said in a stern voice from Jacob's porch.  
"Your a sick egotistic bitch!" I could feel my face getting redder, "All you care about is yourself, and I am sick and tired of you getting your fucking way! He is mine! Do you understand me?" my voice was starting to crack under the pressure, "MINE. And if you ever come back to this reservation," I seethed getting in her face, "So help me God to not destroy you on the spot." I spoke in a low threatening voice, getting my point across to her thick skull. She didn't say anything, she stood their motionless with an expression of both confusion and shock.  
"You shouldn't have done that." Sam said shaking his head as I returned to the house.  
"To late." I replied in a monotone voice brushing past everyone.  
I quietly opened the door, taking small steps to him. His face was contorted in pain and I felt a couple of tears streak down my cheeks. I dropped to my knees beside his broken figure. I rested back on my feet and placed my forehead on his bed, "Please be okay." I murmured, my body shaking with sobs this time.  
"Mackenzie?" a voice rasped out. I shot my head up to see Jacob looking at me with lidded eyes, "You came." he choked out.  
I laughed and wiped the tears away, "Of course I did you idiot." He shifted on his side, wincing in pain as he did, "You need to rest." I stood up and straightened on my clothes. As I turned to leave a warm hand shot out to mine, intertwining our fingers.  
"Don't leave." he rasped out.  
I looked back at him as he shifted, giving me room to lay beside him, "I don't know…"  
"Your not going to hurt me." he mumbled, closing his eyes and gently pulling me down. I laid down reluctantly, staring up at his ceiling. "What are you thinking about?" he whispered, his hot breathe tickling my cheek and neck as he wrapped an arm around my torso, pulling me closer to him. I sniffed, but didn't answer. "I love you, Mackenzie Zera Dawson."  
"How do you know my last name?" I laughed, turning my head to face him, our noses almost brushing each other.  
"I know people." he smiled at me. I lightly shook my head and looked back up at the ceiling again. "Your beautiful."  
"Thanks." I blushed.  
"Especially when I make you blush." which made me blush even harder. "Why'd you run out earlier?"  
"Nothing." I snapped back to reality.  
"What's wrong?" his arms tightened around me protectively.  
"Nothing." I sighed, "I need to get home."  
"But-" he protested, but I was already out the door.

"Where have you two been?" my mom screeched as me and brother walked in the door.  
"They've been at Sam's." my father answered form the living room.  
"That gives them no excuse! You two are never home!" she continued from the second stair, glaring at us as we stood their frozen in shock. "What has gotten into you two? I feel like I've lost my kids." she sighed, rubbing her forehead and then crossing her arms. "Have- Have you joined a gang?"  
"What? No!" I spluttered as Matt replied with a: "Does La Push even have gangs?"  
"Then where have you been? And who is this Sam person you two hang around with? It sounds like he controls your lives!"  
"Something like that." Matt muttered.  
"Sam is-" I piped up, but dad cut me off.  
"Sam is a youth leader for the teens of La Push. Not necessarily about Religion, but about helping teens make the right decisions." If I wasn't in on the Big Secret, I would have believed him too.  
"Oh well," my mother spoke more calmly, "At least call before the both of you go missing." Matt and I nodded vigorously as she ascended the stairs, "Had me worried sick." she mumbled.  
"We need to talk." my father said giving us both a stern look before heading to the garage. My brother and I exchanged looks before reluctantly following him.

I sat on the hood of the '69 with my legs crossed under me, Matt leaning on one of the headlights. My father stood in front of us, his face hard and I could tell he was holding back his anger.  
"I know things have gotten a little jumbled up, and your adjusting as best as you can," he sighed, crossing his arms, "But I can't have my seventeen year old daughter-"  
"I'm sixteen dad."  
"My sixteen year old daughter spending the night at her boyfriends house."  
"I was not! I was at Emily's."  
"You have got to realize that Billy is my best friend, your like his own daughter in more then one way."  
I groaned and palmed my face.  
"And you," he turned to Matt, "Can't decide to come home whenever you feel like it. You still have curfew."  
"But I patrol-" Matt tried to defend.  
"You don't patrol until 11, your curfew is 10. I want you in this house by 9:30. Understand?" he said in a stern voice. Matt sighed and nodded in defeat. "Starting now, both of you have to return home for school, have your homework done before you leave, and return before dinner. After dinner, you may leave but you have to be back before 9:30. We clear?"  
"But that gives us like 3 hours to hang!" Matt argued.  
"'hanging' is for the weekends." he gave us a look that said the conversation was over, and he walked out.  
"What am I going to do?" Matt groaned running his fingers through his hair.  
I shrugged, "At least I have an excuse for Jake why I'm not around."  
"Woo hoo for you."  
"Ass." I laughed and walked away heading for my room. He stayed behind to whine to himself about tough being a werewolf was. I really did feel bad for him though, as much as I'm not happy with my situation, I am the one you lucked out. Poor kids stuck in his over grown 15 year old body until he decides to quit phasing. But then again, I'm stuck with a hot headed 17-year-old-stuck-in-a-20-year-old-body werewolf whose in love with someone else.  
We both lose actually.  
Thank you La Shove, you really have changed our lives.


	14. Chapter 13

So I started this story last summer, I've struggled with updating as you all know, but now that summers coming back, and I have free time I hope to be updating as soon as possible(: thank you all for sticking with me and reviewing! I love you guysss :D **_NOW_**here's a little sneak peak of what's to come ;)

* * *

It's been at least a month since Jacob was injured. I found out way later that what I had seen in the meadow was a battle, that a 'newborn' army had be cultivated by some vamp seeking revenge on Bella. I swear, she just keeps giving me reason for hating her. Nowadays, it seems like she's the reason everything has gone wrong in my life. AND I BARELY KNOW THE GIRL.

"You need to visit Billy today." My father said, flipping a pancake onto my plate. I snapped out of my self pity and looked up at him. "He's been asking about you, he hasn't seen you in a while."

"I don't recall ever actually talking to him." I replied back, not realizing how rude it sounded until it came out. "I mean, why is he worried?"

"Your going to have his grandchildren, how can he not be worried?" Matt grumbled beside me. He wasn't quite awake yet, but his smart ass comments sure was.

I glared at him, "Go cliff dive into a pile of glass."

"Go play in traffic." he snapped back.

"That's enough!" dad slammed his fists into the dining room table. Causing mom to jump as she tried to read her magazine. "You are going to go visit Billy." I opened my mouth to object, but he didn't give me time. "I DON'T CARE." His bloodshot angry eyes turned to my brother, "You are going to quit being such a smart ass and help me around the house today." Matt opened his mouth, "I DON'T CARE WHAT SAM HAS PLANNED FOR YOU. I AM YOU FATHER AND YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!" he sat down in his chair and proceeded to eat breakfast.

As for me and Matt, we sat there staring at our plates; trying to figure out what demon had possessed our father.

I slowly pulled up to the Black's house, praying my father had called to tell him that I would be visiting today. I also prayed that Jacob would still be knocked out from his late night shifts. I knocked on the door quietly, hopping he would hear it. I was about to knock on the door again when it was pulled open. I stood there shocked staring up at deep brown eyes. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come in?" he smirked at me. I didn't say anything, I just followed him into his tiny living room.

"Mackenzie!" Billy cooed when I turned the corner, "Ray said you would be coming by for a visit."

I smiled at him and sat down on the couch near him, Jake sprawled out on the other end. He had his legs bunched up so they wouldn't touch me. "How are you?"

"I've been good, went fishing the other day with a friend of mine."

"Catch anything?" I asked, trying to keep up the conversation.

He laughed, "I never do." I smiled at him. "I never see you around here much, why is that?" _Shit just got serious. _Jacob cleared his throat awkwardly as I sat there gawking at Billy.

"I- uh- _Jacob?"_ I squeaked out, turning to look at him. My eyes must have screamed saved me because he jumped up and grabbed my hand.

"I'm gonna show her around my garage." he pulled me out the house so quick I was barely able to say bye to Billy.

"Thank you for saving me." I twirled a wrench between my fingers as Jacob leaned against his car.

He shrugged, "It's the least I could do."

I sighed, realizing it's time we talk this out. "What are we?"

"What?" he looked at me confused.

I walked over to him and sat 'Indian-style' on the hood of his car. "What would you title us?"

"Imprin-"

"In the real world. If some random person came up to you and asked you what I am to you, what would you say?"

"That she's someone I can't live without, a soul mate." he tucked his hands into his basketball shorts. "I'd prefer to call you mine."

I had to stop myself from rolling me eyes, "I've told you. I could be yours. You just have to treat me like it."

He turned so that my knees hit his hip bones. "I love you." Those three words made my heart stop. He leaned his forehead against mine. "Please say it back." his voice slightly cracked. He really did care. I just never gave him the chance to explain himself.

"I-"

"Jacob mail's here!"

Jacob groaned and grabbed my hips pulling me off his car and with him back to the house.

Everything went in slow motion from that moment on.

I could tell something was wrong by the look on Billy's face as he read the white piece paper, and so could Jacob. Billy tried his best to brush it off as only junk mail, but Jacob was too quick. His face fell as he read the paper.

Even without reading the paper, I knew it had something to do with the pale brunette demon. He threw the paper on the ground, visibly shaking he ran into the forest. I glanced at the paper, my heart hurting for him as I read the first three lines:

_You are cordially invited to_

_Bella Marie Swan & Edward Mason Cullen's_

_Wedding ceremony _

I sped off after him, I knew he was probably long gone, but I had to try. I don't know how but I could see that he had phased and was darting through the trees.

"Jacob!" I yelled, he paused, but kept running. "Jacob please!" he still didn't stop, but then two phrases popped into my head that I knew would make him stop, "I need you, Jacob! I- I love you!" And I was right, he stopped in his tracks. I walked towards him, finally reaching within ten feet, I stopped. "Please, don't leave me." he looked back at me, his eyes boring into mine. "Jacob." I whispered, "Please."

It was like he projected his thoughts into my head, _Come with me._

I didn't think twice as I pulled myself up onto his back.

I didn't think twice about how much of a mistake this was.

I didn't think.


	15. Chapter 14

this is SUPER SHORT, but its like a little intro into the next couple of chapters(:

* * *

"So what do we do now?" I said with a frustrated sigh. Jacob just paced back and forth, running his hand through his hair. Apparently, we were in Canada.

"I…I don't know." He said, stopping to look at me.

I groaned and kicked a rock that was beside my foot.

"Well we can't just live in the forest. Well, I can't."

He let out a frustrated sigh, "I know that."

"And we can't just eat leaves…"

"I'm gonna figure this out, okay? I'm going to take care of you." He said, plopping down on the forest floor and resting his forehead in his palms.

"You don't have to take care of me." I mumbled sitting down next him, he looked up at me, "We are in this together." He gave me a small smile and placed hishead back in his palms.

"But we are going to have go back you know…" I said standing and brushing off my pants, "I'm gonna at least need my debit card and hoodie."  
He let out a chuckle and stood as well.

* * *

"YOU ARE WHAT?"

"Shut the fuck up Matt." I hissed at him, throwing multiple shirts and jeans into a duffel bag.

"Mom and Dad are going to kill you… KILL YOU."

"I know that Matt."

"And Sam…oh Sam is going to flip his shit!"

"I know that Matt."

"Don't forget about Embry-"

"I KNOW MATT!" I finally yelled throwing my stuff out the window to an awaiting Jacob.

"I thought you hated all this fairytale bullshit. Yet here you are, running away with it." he muttered, sitting down on my bed and looking at his hands.

"Its time I figure out my own fairytale." I said, squatting down in front of him. "I'll have my cell phone. Call me when you want to talk. And I mean only you, not

mom and dad. No speaker phone. Okay?"

He sighed and nodded, "How long are you going to be gone?"

"I'm not sure, Matty. But I'll come back, okay. I promise."

"I'm gonna miss you, Mack!" he cried, pulling me into him. Why did it feel like he was saying goodbye to me for the last time?

"I'm coming back, okay. I'm coming back." I whispered, trying not to cry as well. I torn away from him and through my leg over my window seal, not letting him say another thing. At this point, I was just ready to stay.

But I knew I had to do this.

It was my turn to determine my life.

Not some damn fairytale.

With one last glance at my broken little brother, I jumped out the window and into Jacob Black's waiting arms.


End file.
